Not of This World
by Flashchimp
Summary: on her way to yugi's party, tea is transported to inuyasha universe. there she meets and falls in love with sesshomaru. but someone else wants her as well. and what is the gang doing in the same world?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Yeah yugi. I am ready. I am on my way. K. See ya." Tea put the phone down and grabbed her cell phone. She then walked out of the apartment, towards yugi's house.

He was having a simple party. Not a lot of people were invited, only tea, joey, tristen, bakura, duke and the kaiba brothers. Tea was late so yugi had called to make sure she was okay. Everyone was already there. She glanced at the watch and started running.

'Shit, I am so late.' She thought. 'I better take the shortcut'. She took a quick turn into an ally. It was pretty dark but she had already been there. She knew where to move so she wasn't worried. Suddenly, she bumped into something, or someone. It was an old man, holding a weird looking stick. He fell back and so did tea. She quickly got up and went to the man. He hadn't gotten up.

"I am so sorry mister. I was in a hurry. Please forgive me." She said as she walked towards the man and picked up his stick that fell on the ground. He didn't move. Tea got worried. What if he was hurt or unconscious? She hadn't hit him that hard. But he was very old.

"Um, hello. Are you okay? Can you at least give me a signal?" She shook him a bit but no response. She sighed in frustration. The man's face was hidden in his cloak. She eyed his stick. It had a weird snake like shape and a ball resting on a fang at the top. It was very impressively made. She rubbed the ball a bit, since it had gotten some dirt on it. Suddenly, smoke appeared in the ball. The smoke swirled. Tea looked closely. There seemed to be something in there. The next thing she knew, the smoke was engulfing her, she wanted to get up and run but her head was spinning like a rocker coaster. Everything went black. The alley was quiet, just like the night. The sound of a body falling with a light thud pierced the calmness, but no one heard it.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking through a forest, jaken and rin close behind. Rin, as usual was her cheery self, playing with the leaves and jumping once every five minutes, and jaken was yapping out of control about how rin was bothersome. Sesshomaru, as usual, was ignoring them and walking. He spotted something on the ground ahead. His senses indicated that it wasn't a demon. He couldn't smell human blood coming from it either. Rin spotted it as well and ran towards it. She squealed in excitement. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'It better not be some animal that rin wants as a pet', he thought. Rin was waving at him to come forward.

"Lord sesshomaru, hurry up. See what is it." Rin said excitedly. He walked closer and was surprised at what he found. It was body, a girl. Sesshomaru bent down next to rin to examine her.

The girl had pale creamy skin. She was wearing a weird dress, kind of like what inuyasha's girl wore, but very different. It was blue, made of wooly material. It was sleeveless, with a high neck. She was wearing a small cloth under that, which had pockets. It was made of a very thick and strong material, black. (Ok, she is wearing a blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater and a black jeans skirt.) She had shoulder length, chocolate brown hair.

'Weird', he thought. He had never seen a human with this colored hair. Every human he had ever come across had black hair and black eyes. All the women also had very long hair. In feudal era, cutting hair was a sign of rebellion, and women who ct their hair weren't respected at all. Rin shook the girl a bit. Hoping to wake her up. She succeeded. The girl groaned a bit and opened her eyes. Sesshomaru gasped. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were blue, like the ocean, and they were shiny like diamonds. He had never seen a human or demon with that kind of eyes before.

'What and who is she?' he thought still staring into her eyes.

* * *

Tea felt like someone was shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes, only to stare into calm yellow eyes. 'Am I dreaming? Only cats and dogs have yellow eyes.' she thought. She moved her eyes to stare at the person's face. It was the most handsome face she had ever seen. He had some weird marks on his cheeks.

'Maybe it's the fashion here', she thought. 'Where is here? I better ask him.'

"Hi." She said. He didn't respond. His face was expressionless, kind of like kaiba's.

"Hi". His mouth didn't open but the sound came. A girly voice.

'It can't be him.' tea thought and it wasn't. A small girl, with black hair was smiling at tea. Tea smiled back and decided to talk to her.

"Hi. Can you tell me where am I?" tea asked her. The girl made a very cute face as if confused. Then a very masculine voice spoke, his no doubt.

"Who are you?" he asked. Tea frowned.

"What, no hello, no how are you?" Tea asked, annoyed. . His expression still remained the same. Tea sighed and continued, "my name is tea and I am from domino. What is your name?"

"Don't talk to lord sesshomaru like that." A voice came and a frog like creature holding a stick appeared. Tea screamed and kicked it a good 5 feet away. The small girl giggled like crazy. The man spoke.

"Jaken, stay out of this for now." '

So he knows the creature', tea thought.

"So I take that your name is sesshomaru and you are some kind of lord." Tea said.

"He is the demon lord." The small girl said. Tea nearly fainted. Demon lord. DEMON.

'You have to be kidding me', she thought. The girl continued.

"My name is rin." The smiled.

"Rin, it's a very nice name." tea smiled at the child. Then she turned to sesshomaru.

"Are you really a demon?" She asked him. He didn't answer, just stared with emotionless eyes.

"How did you get here?" He asked her. Tea felt like kicking him but didn't.

"I was going to my friend's party and bumped into an old man. He had this weird looking stick with a ball in a fang." She replied.

"A fang?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I picked it up to give it to him. It was dirty so I rubbed it to clean it. The next thing I knew, smoke was coming out and I was falling unconscious. When I opened my eyes again, I was here." She said. He got up and stood fully. Tea stood as well. She marveled at him. He was tall, probably as tall as kaiba. He had long white hair. He was wearing weird looking clothes. They looked like some Japanese from 100 years ago. She only reached up to the top of his chest. He started walking.

"Hey, where are you going?" she yelled after him.

"Lord, can she come with us?" rin asked him.

"No way. You are enough trouble already." Jaken said, irritant.

"She can come if she wants." Sesshomaru said and jaken mumbled something under his breath.

"Come tea. Come with us. Lord can protect you." rin said excitedly.

"Protect me? From what?" tea asked, confused.

"There are some very big and mean demons here. They kill humans. They killed me but lord saved me." Rin told her and tea was confused. If the girl already, how could he have saved her? Maybe she almost died. That would be right.

"Okay. But no more attitude." Tea said and followed him.

Sesshomaru frowned. This girl had serious attitude problems. Only if she knew what he was capable of, she would be cowering in fear. But there was something about her that sesshomaru liked. She had courage. Even after she found out he was a demon, she wasn't scared. Maybe she thought he was the nice one. Boy, how wrong she was. But she was very beautiful. He, the demon lord had never been attracted to anyone before. Hell, he never even paid attention to anyone. But this girl had the most beautiful features, especially her eyes. It wouldn't hurt to have her around.

* * *

Tea's legs were killing her. They had been walking the whole day. She had never walked this much since the virtual world. The girl rin was more tired then her. Jaken and sesshomaru, on the other hand were walking as if they weren't tired at all. Suddenly sesshomaru stopped. He looked ahead, as if something was there. Tea couldn't see anything. Jaken looked scared. He ran back and said,

"Run. There is a demon ahead." Rin followed him and so did tea. But she was curious. A bog ugly three-headed monster came out of the woods. Tea was shocked and scared. It was as big as a mountain. It roared and stood in front of sesshomaru, who just stood, calm, as if he was standing at a beach. The monster opened its three mouth and formed a blast. It fired at sesshomaru, who still didn't move. Tea screamed at him to move but he stood motionless. Just as the blast was about to hit him, he moved away, at the speed of light, like lightening? Before tea could blink, he had sliced the three heads of the monster with his claws. He landed on the ground gracefully, his hair flying behind him. He turned around to look at them.

"We will stop soon." Sesshomaru said. Than a two headed horse came out of the woods. Rin ran to it to hug it. Then she sat on it and motioned to tea to do the same. Tea was hesitant but sat on it. It flew in air; jaken was also sitting on it. Sesshomaru was flying.

They landed in a clear forest, covered with grass. Tea looked at sesshomaru as if asking, am I going to sleep here? Rin fell on the ground, exhausted and so did jaken. Sesshomaru lied besides rin. He had this big mass of fur on his arm. He put that under rin's and his heads. Tea picked a spot, a few feet away from them and put her head on her arm. Sleeping on ground was so different then on a bed. Unknown to her, sesshomaru was staring at her. He closed his eyes. He slowly extended the fur (I am sorry, I forgot what it's called. You can review and tell me if u knows.) So one more person can put their head on it. He then said.

"You will be safer here, near us." Tea turned around to look at him, but her wasn't looking at her. His eyes were closed as well.

* * *

they removed my story. i know i put some chapters with script format and i was changing them. i only had one chapter left and they deleted it. damn bastards. well, no matter. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Tea slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Rin was sleeping next to her, jaken was also there but sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did he go?' tea thought. She rubbed her eyes and got up. 'Man, I am so hungry.'

Tea turned to look at rin who was still sound asleep. If she was awake, tea could have asked her about food. Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from behind tea. She turned around to see a big alligator faced demon staring straight at her. Rin and jaken woke up as well and saw the demon. Rin hid behind tea's leg for protection. Tea turned to jaken but he was already peeing in his pants. She sighed and turned to face the demon again. He was now walking towards them.

'What am I going to do?' she thought helplessly. 'If only I could summon monsters like in the virtual world, this demon would be toast. Hey, maybe I CAN. It's worth a try.' She took out her deck. She always had it with her. After battle city, she never went any where without it. She drew a card. It was the fire sorceress. She held the card up in her hand.

"Now I summon, fire sorceress. Come out and destroy this demon." She said and closed her eyes, praying for this to work. Suddenly, the card started to glow and fire sorceress came out. It stood in front of the demon. Fireballs appeared in her hand and she threw them towards the demon, frying him. It fell on the ground, lifeless. Tea sighed in relief. Fire sorceress disappeared. Rin came out from behind tea's leg and started at her in disbelief.

"You are a sorceress?" she asked tea.

"Of course not." Tea replied.

"Then how did you do that?" jaken asked her suspiciously.

"That. From where I come from, this is a game we play. Only in our world, the monsters are holograms and…" she started explaining but stopped. Rin and jaken both had confused looks on their faces. Tea smiled and said.

"Never mind." There was rustling in bushes and out came the demon lord. He turned to tea and said.

:"How did you do that?" he asked her in a superior voice.

"You saw that? And still didn't come out to help us. You are such a jerk, leaving us out here, unprotected." She yelled and walked towards him but was stopped by an invisible barrier. Sesshomaru didn't look surprised.

"I had made this barrier. No demon, no matter how strong he is, cannot penetrate it. You were safe all along." He said. Tea was surprised. He cared?

"So then, unbarrierify us. I want to get out." She said. Sesshomaru waved his hand and the barrier was gone. Tea stepped out with rin and jaken. She stretched a bit, giving sesshomaru a nice view of her nice curves, which wasn't ashamed to stare. When she turned around, he threw a bag toward them. Tea grabbed it and peeked in. there was some food in it. It smelled good and tea hoped it tasted good as well.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at tea. She was offering some food to jaken. Rin already had some and was eating it. Jaken refused since he didn't eat human food. Tea then sat on the ground and started eating as well. Sesshomaru turned his head away from the eating duo. They were soon finished. He then got up and started walking. Tea and rin followed.

'I will find you naraku.' sesshomaru thought as he continued walking.

By afternoon, they reached a village. Tea decided to go in a get some food. She knew that if sesshomaru went in there, there would be trouble. Jaken had told her about sesshomaru's hatred for all humans. She didn't like that but didn't say anything. She walked towards a villager and said,

"Excuse me." the villager turned around but as soon as he saw her face, he stepped back in fear.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged in fear.

"I am not gonna hurt you. Why would I?" tea asked him confused.

"Because you are a demon." He replied.

"No, I am not a demon. Really. I am a human, like you." She assured him. The man stared at her for a second, studied her from head to toe. His expression turned from fear to disgust. This confused tea even more.

"What do you want?" he spat these words like venom.

"I want some food, if I can get and maybe some clothes. Can you tell me where I can get them?" She asked, still confused by his behavior and change of attitude.

"There." He pointed to a small hut.

Tea walked towards it. A lot of people in her way either moved back in fear or disgust.

'Wonder what their problem is.' She thought. She reached the hut and entered. A man was sitting there. He looked up and reacted the same way the first villager did. After some convincing that she wasn't a demon, his expression turned to hatred as well. Tea took the clothes and the food from him and walked outside. Now, everyone in the village was giving her the look and pointing at her. It pissed hr off. As soon as she reached sesshomaru, she let her anger out.

"Damn it. Are all the people in these village morons? Such stupidity. At first they are scared of me and then they hate me all of a sudden. Idiots." She yelled in frustration.

"It's a normal reaction to someone like you." Sesshomaru replied calmly. Tea glared at him.

"What do you mean "like me?" what is wrong with me?" she asked him, while inspecting herself.

"Did you notice something about the humans? In there? All of them have black hair and eye color. But look at yourself. You have blue eyes and brown hair. Only demons have colored eyes and hair. So it was natural for them to be scared of you," he explained.

"Okay. That explains their fear. But why were they mad at me?" she asked.

"Women are not supposed to cut their hair. It is a sign of rebellion and women who do cut, are treated poorly." He stated plainly.

Now tea understood why they hated her. She cut her hair and hey considered her a shameless person.

'Man, people here sure are weird.' she thought.

* * *

"Can we stop now? I am tired and am sweating like a pig." Tea said to sesshomaru. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and stopped. It was sunset and they were about to stop anyway.

"Finally. You can walk forever." She said. Then she sniffed herself and made a face. "Eew, I stink. I need a bath before I become a hazard. Hey sesshomaru, where can I take a bath?" Sesshomaru turned to face her. She was blushing like crazy. He had never seen a girl/women blush before him. He thought she looked cute. He motioned toward some rocks.

"There is a hot spring behind those rocks. You can take a bath there." He said.

"Ok. Rin, come on. I got some clothes for you too. Lets take a bath." Tea said to rin, who jumped in joy. She then turned around to face sesshomaru. "And don't you dare spy on us."

"How dare you say something like this to lord sesshomaru. He can do anything he wants. He…" jaken said in an angry tone but he was interrupted by sesshomaru himself.

"You don't have to worry about that." He assured her. Tea turned around and waked towards the spring. Jaken walked towards the forest, to eat something.

Sesshomaru just sat there, wondering if the people in the village did something bad to her. If so, he will destroy the village in the blink of the eye. He didn't know why he would do that though, but he felt like doing it.

'It's not like I care for the human', he tried to assure himself. 'But then why do I stare at her when she is not looking? Why do I worry when she gets tired of walking too much?' all these and many other questions rose in his head. 'I don't care for her. I care for rin only.' But even he knew that wasn't the truth.

He sat in silence, deep in thought. His train of thought was interrupted by a scream, of rin's. Sesshomaru quickly got up and with demon speed, appeared by the spring. But there was nothing there. He hid behind a tree and looked around again to see if a demon was there. But found none. He looked into the spring and found the reason of rin's scream. It was tea.

She was splashing water at rin. 'Rin probably screamed in joy', sesshomaru thought. 'I better leave before the girl thinks I am spying on her.' He turned to leave but couldn't. He turned to look at tea again.

She had her back to him so he couldn't see her face. He could see rin's perfectly. Suddenly, tea dived in the water and disappeared. Rin searched for her but couldn't find her. Just when rin stopped looking, tea appeared besides her and scared her. Rin screamed again and then started laughing. Tea was laughing as well. Rin then splashed water at tea. It seemed as time slowed its pace. Sesshomaru watched tea in the moonlight. Her creamy skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. The water drops around her made her look even more beautiful, like an angel. Her eyes shone with joy and excitement. They played in the water for some time and then got ready to leave. Sesshomaru quickly got away from the spring. He didn't want them to find him there. He really was spying on them.

After five minutes, rin and tea appeared. He tried to hide his surprise at what tea was wearing. She wasn't wearing the clothes she was wearing before. Instead, she was wearing Japanese clothes, like the women in the village. It was sky blue and tea looked beautiful. Rin was also wearing a different red dress. Tea was holding rin's and her clothes in her hand. They looked wet.

'She must have washed them', he thought. She went to a tree and tried to climb it. Sesshomaru's mouth hung open. He never showed his emotions but this was shocking and outrageous. This girl was very, very different. Girls weren't supposed to climb trees. And he didn't know any who did. But this girl was climbing it easily. He watched her in amusement. She reached a high branch and spread the clothes there. She then started climbing down but stopped midway.

Tea looked hopelessly at her dress, which was stuck in the branch. She tried to free it but no use. She would have to use her hands but she couldn't. The moment she moved her hands, she knew she would fall. And because the dress was stuck, it would get ripped. The she wouldn't have anything to wear.

'Why didn't I just ask sesshomaru?' she thought. 'Now I am hanging like a monkey. This is so embarrassing.' She turned her head to side and saw sesshomaru smirking at her. It just got more embarrassing.

"You can help me you know, so get over here already." She said. He smirked even more but got up as well. He flew in air and stood in front of her. He held her around the waist. A blush crept on tea's face. She moved her hands away from the branch and freed her dress. He then lowered them to the ground. But when the landed, he didn't let her go. Tea turned to stare into his eyes, and got lost. His expressionless eyes held something, but she couldn't figure out what. She couldn't stop staring. It was as if everything was frozen. Rustling from the bushes broke the magic. Sesshomaru let her go immediately and fixed his composure. Jaken's face appeared and Sesshomaru's face showed irritation. Tea walked towards rin. Her face was heated and red. Sesshomaru came soon after and lied down bedside's rin. He then put his bowa (thank you nightfall2525 for the name of his "fur".) on the ground. Rin and tea put their heads on it and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand lied wide-awake. He couldn't get the image of tea out of his head. His mind was repeating the moment of tea in his arms.

'I have to do something about this. She does not belong here and never will', he tried to make his heart believe. But his heart battled back.

'Why can't she? She is strong. She can beat the demons easily with the cards she has.' He knew that. He had seen her power and knew that if she wanted, she could live on her own. But he also knew that she would one day, leave. A part of him kept saying that she would like this world like inuyasha's girl. He seriously doubted that but hoped that would happen as well. He took one lat look at a sleeping tea. She looked peaceful and calm.

'Damn you girl. I should despise you because you are a human but instead Iam falling foryou.' He thought and fell asleep.

* * *

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Another day was about to come to an end. Sesshomaru and the rest had been flying today instead of walking. They were currently on the ground, about to rest when they heard loud noises, combat noises.

"Who do you think it is?" tea asked curiously.

"Ignore it." Sesshomaru said. But tea couldn't. Suddenly, she heard someone yell, "inuyasha". Tea's eyes became wide.

"Isn't inuyasha your brother?" she said. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Tea had been with the gang for a week and during that time, jaken had told her all about inuyasha and his gang of friends. She knew that inuyasha was a half demon and had tetsaiga, a very powerful sword.

She walked in the direction the voice came from and saw a man, with white hair and yellow eyes, like sesshomaru, with a sword In his hand, fighting a women with red eyes. There were two other demons attacking him as well. She looked up at the sky and saw hundreds of demons, waiting to kill them. A man with black and purple clothes, with a staff in hand was also fighting some demons. A girl with a big boomerang was also fighting. Another girl, wearing a school uniform was standing some feet away, with a bow in her hand. They all seemed to be having some trouble because of the large number of demons.

"They are in trouble. We have to help them." Tea said urgently.

"We are not gonna help that half-demon." Jaken said showing his disgust.

"Fine, don't. But I am." Tea said and ran towards them. Sesshomaru sighed and followed her. Rin and jaken followed as well.

* * *

Back with inuyasha and the others, naraku had sent a large number of demons to kill them, along with kaugra. She was fighting inuyasha.

"There are too many. I will have to use my wind tunnel." Miroku yelled over the battle noises.

"No miroku, there are poisoned insects as well. You will get hurt." Sango said as she cut through more demons.

"But if I don't, all of us will die. I have to." miroku said.

"No. We will find another way." Sango said and jumped away to kill some more demons.

* * *

Tea stood away from the people fighting. She took out her deck and drew a card. It was mystical space typhoon.

"Now I summon, mystical space typhoon." She held the card in her hand. A big typhoon emerged from it and started sucking the demons. But she didn't stop there. She drew another card. It was a monster, St. John. She summoned it and ordered it to attack the demons.

Sango watched all the demons being pulled into something. She yelled, "no miroku."

Miroku: "I am right here sango." Miroku replied from behind her.

Sango: "but if you are here, then who is sucking the demons?" sango asked, confused. Suddenly, a flying monster with a sword sliced the demon she was fighting. It then went to kill miroku's demon as well. They both stood in shock. The monster didn't stop there; it attacked the demons fighting inuyasha. Kaugra, when saw all of the demons disappear, decided to flee and flew away. Inuyasha turned to look at sango and miroku. They looked equally surprised, so did kagome. They turned around to see tea. They, of course didn't know who she was, so tea decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is tea." she said. They stared at her. She walked to inuyasha and her hand reached up, to touch his ears.

"Cool, they are real, and so cute." She said giggling a bit. Inuyasha blushed a bit. He found her attractive.

"You look like someone from the modern world. Did you get here through the well?" kagome asked tea.

"Well? What well? I got here…" tea said and started explaining to them how she got here. Sesshomaru stood away, watching her. Without turning his head, he said, "I know you are there naraku. So come out." Naraku appeared, wearing the baboon skin. He chuckled.

"I know you are not here to fight. So I suggest you leave." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

"I came here for amusement, but found something much more." Naraku said, looking over at tea. Sesshomaru turned to stand in front of him, blocking his view.

"Leave or I will rid the earth of you." sesshomaru said.

"She holds such power doesn't she?" naraku whispered.

"Know your limits naraku." Sesshomaru warned him.

"I do know." Naraku said and continued. " And that's why I wanted the jewel shard. Because they hold great power. But even they have their limit. Her power, however, seems to have none. And I am a fan of such abilities."

"You will stay away from her." sesshomaru warned.

"Is that compassion I see in your eyes sesshomaru, for a human no less. Surprising. You don't have to worry about her. She is strong so I can make good use of her powers. But she is very attractive as well, quite a catch. In fact, I think she will make a very goo--." But he couldn't finish the sentence. Sesshomaru had sliced his head off. It was a dummy. Naraku's head chuckled and then was silenced. But this got the attention of the others.

* * *

Tea had just finished her story and was asking kagome where she was, when shippo spotted Naraku's head. Then all of them heard the laugh and turned around. There stood sesshomaru, with Naraku's body.

"Naraku. I knew I smelled something evil." Inuyasha growled.

"So this is naraku, a baboon. Hard to believe." tea said.

"It's just a puppet naraku controls." Kagome informed her.

"He is a coward and can't face anyone." Inuyasha said.

"Lets go tea. I can't waste any more of my time on a half-demon." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you talking to me sesshomaru?" inuyasha said holding his sword before him.

"I don't see any other half-demon here." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Oh yeah, this half-demon is going to slice you." inuyasha said. They reminded her of kaiba and joey.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a pleading tone.

"Tea lets go. Rin, jaken." Sesshomaru said. He turned around and started walking. Rin and jaken followed. Tea turned to kagome and the others.

"Well, I have to go now. I just hoped we could spend some more time together." Tea said in an apologizing tone.

"I don't know why sesshomaru just can't get along with inuyasha. With their combined strength, they can easily beat naraku." Sango said.

"You are right. Just wait here. Ok." Tea said and ran to sesshomaru as everyone stared at her. She reached him and said, "sesshomaru". He turned around.

"Can we please stay here?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared at her like she was an alien. Tea started again.

"I have been really lonely and all of them seem like the people I can talk with. Also kagome is from modern world like me. We can get along really good. And besides, you can help inuyasha beat his enemies, like naraku. Please." She gave him the puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru wanted to ignore the request and fight against the eyes but them being so beautiful, and her being the girl he likes made it impossible. He closed his eyes in defeat and nodded. Tea jumped excitedly and gave him a quick hug. She ran back to the gang, but stopped in midway. They all looked like they had seen Jesus appear and break dance.

"Hey. Guess what. He said we can stay with you guys, if that's okay with you." tea said.

"…" No one spoke. There mouths hung open, jaws on the ground.

"Um hello, anybody home?" tea said again, waving her hands in their faces.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Yo are more then welcomed to stay here. It would be our luck to have such a beautiful lady with us." Miroku said. He moved forward and held her hands. He was about to bend forward and does something "welcoming" when he felt very powerful evil aura form around him. His eyes shot up to stare into the cold eyes of sesshomaru. Something in those eyes scared miroku and he quickly let go of her hands. He realized that sesshomaru wasn't happy with him being around tea. Sango and inuyasha noticed that as well but didn't say anything.

"This is great. Let's go. There is a village nearby. We can rent a house and spend the night there." Kagome said happily. They started walking towards the village. Rin ran up to tea and started walking besides her. Sesshomaru and jaken followed.

They got a pretty big house for the night.

"I better put some seals on the house to keep away the demons." Miroku said.

"Your seals can't keep a fly out." Sesshomaru said and walked outside. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but tea put her hand, stopping him.

"Calm down inuyasha. He is going to put his barrier around us." Tea said. Inuyasha grumbled and they started fixing the hut. By the time they were finished with the sleeping arrangements, sesshomaru returned. Everyone, except him, sat to talk.

"So, where were we?" kagome started talking. "Oh yeah, you were asking me where we were. Ok, we are in the feudal era." Kagome said.

"No wonder my I couldn't contact my friends." tea said.

"How were you going to do that?" kagome asked.

"I was gonna call them." Tea said as a matter-of-factly.

"How?" kagome asked. As far as she knew, there was no pay phone in feudal era.

"By using my cell phone." Tea said.

"You have a cell phone? Your own cell phone?" kagome screamed in excitement.

"Yeah. Here." Tea took it out. Kagome stared at it with stars in her eyes while everyone looked at it with confused faces.

"You are so lucky. I always wanted one." Kagome said.

"What is that thing?" shippo asked.

"It's a modern communication device. You use it to talk to people any where in the world." Tea explained.

"This small gizmo does all that?" miroku said, eyeing the small device.

"Yeah. Tea, you are so lucky that your parents got you this." kagome said.

"My parents didn't got me this. I bought it myself. I have a job so I make money." tea said.

"Really? How old are you?" kagome asked.

"I am sixteen" tea answered.

"You look pretty young. I mean. Kagome is fourteen but she looks that same age as you." inuyasha said.

"Are you saying that I look old, inuyasha?" kagome yelled angrily.

I didn't say that. You assumed that." inuyasha quickly said.

"Oh yeah. I am not stupid." Kagome said.

"Could you control yourself, for today?" sango asked the two.

"Fine. So what other featured does it have?" kagome asked tea.

"It also plays music and had games. I played some." Rin said.

"Really?" shippo asked with eyes wide open.

"Yeah. And it also can store pictures and movies. I have some pictures of my friends from my world. I can show you." tea said. She played some music and showed a game. Then she showed some pictures of yugi and the others.

"These are my best friends," she pointed to the picture of yugi, joey and tristen. Everyone came closer to take a good look, even sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eye.

"They are all guys." Sango said.

"And all so hot." Kagome said blushing.

"Well yeah. This", tea pointed to yugi, "is my best friend. His name is yugi. He is the duel monsters champion."

"Duel monsters? What is that?" miroku asked.

"Oh, it's a game we play in my world." Tea said. "The monster that I summoned is from out game. And yugi is the champion. He has beaten everyone that has ever challenged him. He is the most famous person in the world but is still so humble. He hasn't changed a bit. We have been friends since grade 1 and we are still best friends. Yugi has saved my life a couple of times." She pointed to joey's picture.

"This is joey. He was runner up at one tournament and fourth place at the other. He is extremely talented as well. He is the same as well, a hot head. He is funny, but sweet at the same time. He helped yugi save the world a couple of times. This is tristen. He is not a duelist but he is one heck of a fighter. And he is out best friend."

"They are best at what they do." Sango concluded.

"Looks are not the only thing they are blessed with." Kagome said, obviously impressed.

"What is that weird looking thing yugi is wearing?" inuyasha said, pointing at the millennium puzzle.

"That is a millennium item, a millennium puzzle. Duel monsters were played in ancient Egypt, with real monsters, 3000 years ago. . But it was too dangerous, so the pharaoh locked the magic away in seven items. He erased his memory so no one would know how to unleash the monsters. When yugi's grampa went to Egypt, he brought it for yugi. Yugi put the puzzle together and freed the spirit. It looks exactly like yugi, only mature. It lives in the puzzle and comes out to help us." Tea explained.

"This is like a fairy tale, pharaoh and spirits. Cool." Kagome sighed. Tea laughed and went to the next picture.

"Okay, this has the four of us and bakura. He is from England; and he is a duelist as well. He has millennium ring. It has an evil spirit in it. It tried to kill us many times but every time, yami beat it. Yami is the name of the spirit. In this picture, yugi is changed into yami. Look." Tea showed.

"Man, he is handsome. And so is bakura guy. Are his hair for real?" kagome asked.

"Yup. And this, "tea pointed to next picture, "is mokuba. He is seto kaiba's brother. Kaiba is a rich man. He is sixteen but has his own company. He is the richest and most powerful man. But he is a jerk. He hates us, for some unknown reason. He would never help us, even though we have saved his life a couple of times. He only cares for his little brother, mokuba. Mokuba is the total opposite of kaiba. He is kind and sweet. This is the picture from the game shop. He came to buy some cards." She went to next picture, taken after battle city.

"Ok. This is the whole gang. This is we. "She pointed to yugi, herself, joey, tristen and bakura. "This is duke. He is the inventor of dungeon dice monsters and the owner of it as well. He is pretty rich too. This is serenity, joey's sister. And this is mai, a duelist. She likes joey but would never admit it to his face. This is marik. He was evil before the tournament. He had an evil spirit in him that took over my mind and joey's mind. But he got rid of it. This is his sister and his brother. And this is seto kaiba."

"He is hot. So is duke and marik. I don't know who is hotter. You have the life I dream of tea." kagome said.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask. How come you don't have any girls as your friends?" sango asked, after seeing the pictures.

"Oh, I don't know." Tea said honestly.

"You have a cell phone, a job so you can buy as many clothes as you want. And you know all the rich and famous, not to mention hot guys." Kagome said, completely oblivious to sango's question.

"I guess that is the reason." Tea said and everyone laughed, except kagome, who was daydreaming.

"Ok, I think it's time to sleep. We need some rest." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Kaugra got beaten so she will come to get revenge. We better be ready." miroku said. They all lied down to sleep. Tea also lied down next to rin, who was already asleep. She closed her eyes but felt something soft land next to her. It was Sesshomaru's bowa. She adjusted it under her and rin's head and quickly fell asleep. Sesshomaru also sat next to them; eyes closed but mind, wide awake. All the pictures of tea's friends were zooming through his mind, all the guys. He felt threatened by them. He felt as If they would take tea away from him.

'She was never mine to begin with, and she never will be.'

* * *

review, review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh and inuyasha."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Tell me kaugra. What is it that you want the most in the world?" naraku asked kaugra. He was sitting in his mansion, with kaugra in front of him.

"I wish to be strong." Kaugra replied with hesitation. Naraku laughed loud.

"Strength? For what?" he asked. Kaugra gulped.

"So I can beat my enemies." She said. Naraku smirked.

"And who is your enemy?" he asked.

"Inuyasha." Kaugra said. And before she knew it, naraku was holding her throat. He glared dangerously at her.

"You dare lie? To me? I know all about your enemies, or should I say enemy. I know that the thing you crave is freedom. From me. I will give you your freedom. If…" he stopped there to see the expression on kaugra's face. It was disbelieve. He chuckled.

"What? I will do anything." Kaugra asked desperately.

"Here's is what you have to do to earn your freedom. If my plan is successful, I won't need you any more." Naraku said with a devilish smile on his face.

* * *

Tea woke up with sound of something blasting. Everyone one else was awake as well. She looked around to see a very angry sesshomaru and inuyasha.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and then I heard the sounds. I woke up." kagome said.

"It's kaugra. She is here, an there are some other demons too." Inuyasha said grinding his teeth.

"We must fight them." Miroku said and stood up.

"Okay let's go." Tea said. She got up but sesshomaru blocked her way. Tea looked at him questioningly.

"You will stay here with rin." He said.

"But I can take care of myself. Maybe I can help you," she said.

"You. Will. Stay. Here. I can take care of kaugra and other pasts myself." He walked out. Everyone stared at tea.

"Are you going to listen to him and stay back?" kagome asked.

"Yeah. I have no choice. I don't want to upset him. He knows better." Tea replied honestly.

"You can learn from her kagome. She has good listening skills." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. SIT BOY." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell face first on the ground. Sango and miroku sighed and stepped out. Tea stood by the window to see what was happening outside. Sesshomaru was standing in front of kaugra and they were talking.

* * *

"Why are you here kaugra?" sesshomaru asked kaugra.

"I am not here to chat. I am here to kill you and take the girl. It seems as she has impressed naraku quite a bit." Kaugra replied.

"Naraku is as stupid as I thought he was. He wants something he can never have. And whom did he send to get it. You? This is a joke. You are here to kill me when you can't even handle a half-demon." He laughed. Kaugra growled angrily.

"You won't be laughing when I kill you." She attacked him, but he dodged easily. She yelled, frustrated and ordered the other demons to attack him as well. They moved forward but were taken by inuyasha, miroku and sango. This left kaugra and sesshomaru. Kaugra attacked him again but he dodged it. This continued for quite some time but she couldn't lay a finger on him.

"This is getting boring." Sesshomaru said and attacked her. It hit her dead in the face and she fell on the ground. Her clothes became bloody. Fear crept upon her face.

"As much as I would like to kill you, I need you alive, to deliver a message to naraku." Sesshomaru said. " Tell him to send someone worthy of my time next time. As long as I am alive, he will never get tea." he turned and walked away from her. . Kaugra quickly flew away from there. Everyone came back and resumed as if nothing happened. Tea didn't bother asking anyone since she saw everything.

* * *

Tea slowly walked towards inuyasha, who was sitting on a rock, far away from the house where they were staying. He and sesshomaru had a fight. Sesshomaru had called him a weakling and a half-demon, a disgrace, blah blah.and both had walked away. Tea looked for sesshomaru but he was nowhere to be seen. So she decided to talk to inuyasha. She cautiously approached him and sat beside him.

"Hey." She said cheerfully.

"Why are you here?" inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know. Guess I was a little worried about you. Also I want to apologize for sesshomaru's behavior." She said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's him. And I won't forget it. I will kill him someday and show him who is the strong one." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Hmm. So, do you hate him?" she asked and inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

"Of course I do. He tried to kill me several times." Inuyasha replied.

"He tried to kill you, but never did. Even though he could have." Tea said thoughtfully.

"What are you getting at tea?" he asked restlessly. He never liked puzzles.

"Well, you may think I am crazy but this is what I think. Sesshomaru doesn't hate you. He just doesn't like you." tea said.

"Why do you think that?" he asked her, shock clear on his face.

"Think about it. He is obviously stronger then you." tea started. Inuyasha glared and tea sweat dropped. "I mean he was stronger then you in the beginning. Right?"

"Was." Inuyasha emphasized and tea smiled.

"Yeah. And if he wanted, he could have killed you. When you got tetsaiga, you didn't know all the special attacks right from the start. It took you some time. And if I am right, sesshomaru came to you and at that time he was stronger then you. He could have killed you but he didn't. Instead he fought and left. What did you want after that inuyasha?" tea asked.

"I wanted to be stronger then him, to beat him." Inuyasha admitted.

"Exactly. He came some time later but didn't kill you. He always fought with you, and then left. And with every defeat, your desire to become stronger also became stronger and you worked hard. If he wanted to kill you, he could have done a long time ago."

"So why do you think he didn't?"

"Because he cares for you." tea concluded.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?" inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down inuyasha. I will explain. No matter what sesshomaru says, he can't deny the fact that you are his brother, his younger brother. And so naturally, he cares for you. But he doesn't want to believe it. So he shows it in a way I think even he isn't aware of. He calls you a half-demon and a weakling. Deep down inside, he knows that you aren't strong enough, so he comes to fight you. He poses a threat your life so you will fight at your fullest. With every fight, he gets an idea of where you stand. He defeats you, humiliates you, but at the same time motivates you to train harder. When you learn a new technique, you consider yourself invincible, and become over confident. That's when he comes back o showing you that you have a long way to go. Before you can be invincible. In a way, he is preparing you for the tough life. He knows that if you can stand against him, you can stand against anyone." Tea finished.

"I never thought of it this way. Wow, how did you think of all that?" inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes.

"I know a guy like him. He is strong and acts like a jerk. He has a little brother, a sweet kid, who is nothing like him. He hates us, all of my friends and me and always insults us. We have been through so much together, have helped him but he never said thanks. He never even changed his attitude towards us. But we all know that he isn't as bad as he acts. He saved me once and he also helped yugi. He helps in his own way, like sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and him have so much in common so I thought that this might be the case." tea said.

"You are right. I may be a half-demon but I am strong then many full blooded demons."

"Yup. I think that the reason sesshomaru doesn't like you isn't because you are a weak half-demon but it's because you are a half-demon."

"I don't get it. You are confusing Me." he made a confused face and tea giggled.

"You are a half demon. That means that the blood of your father AND mother runs through your veins. You are the symbol of their love, the living screaming proof of how much your parents loved each other. That's why your father cared for you more. He passed the tetsaiga to you, something that he lives on through. You may think that sesshomaru hates you because you have a very strong sword. But because of the fact that your father chose you over him. Your father wanted you to have tetsaiga so he could watch over you forever. That' what sesshomaru hates the most."

"So you are saying that sesshomaru is… jealous? Of me? Cool. Now I can shut him up by saying that." inuyasha said excitedly and Tea sighed.

"I didn't tell you all this because I want you to use is as a weapon. But because I want you two to have an understanding. So you don't go hating each other for the rest of your life and end up killing each other."

"Yeah you are right. If I kill him, I won't have anyone to try my techniques on." He smiled at tea that smiled back. "By the way, thanks."

"You are welcome. So, can you tell me where sesshomaru is? I know he is not far." Tea asked.

"He is not in his best mood so it would be better if you don't talk to him now." inuyasha advised.

"Hey, I managed to handle you. I think I can take on sesshomaru." Tea said proudly.

"Ok. He is some miles to my right. Be careful."

"I will be. And you can go back now. Everyone is waiting for you and kagome is worried." She walked towards sesshomaru and inuyasha walked back. He reached the house and was greeted by shippo, sango and kagome. They all seemed surprised at his good mood.

"Wow, how come you are in such a good mood?" kagome asked him.

"Yeah, usually after an argument, you stay grouchy for a long time." Sango said.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Inuyasha. It's good to have you back. Come on. I have to talk to you." miroku said. He dragged inuyasha away from the rest of the group.

"What is the problem miroku? Why can't you talk in front of them?" inuyasha asked.

"I will answer that question shortly but first answer this. Did tea talk to you?" miroku asked.

"Yeah. But don't get any ideas, we only talked." Inuyasha said, knowing the monks dirty nature.

"I know inuyasha. I didn't ask this in front of kagome because she might get upset." Miroku said.

"Yeah. You are right." inuyasha knew kagome might not want inuyasha getting friendly with another woman. Kikyo was enough.

"So what did tea tell you?" miroku asked curiously.

"She said that sesshomaru was just jealous of me because I have tetsaiga." He didn't tell him anything about their twisted way of helping each other.

"She seems to have done much more." Miroku concluded.

"She can really help you clear your mind and solve problems."

"Maybe you should have asked her about your other problem, the one with kikyo and kagome."

"I don't have a problem with that." inuyasha snapped.

"Sure you don't. Lets go back to the girls ok." Miroku said and they walked back.

* * *

Tea spotted sesshomaru standing under a tree. He seemed to be looking up in the sky. She walked closer to him and admired his masculinity. He sensed her and turned around to face her.

"What were you doing with inuyasha?" he asked in his cold voice.

"I was just talking and you know that. What else I would do?" she replied. Sesshomaru just frowned. Tea began,

"You don't have to be so hard on him."

"He is a weakling. Everything is hard for him." sesshomaru said.

"He is a weakling compared to you. But compared to other demons, he is strong." Tea defended inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just stared into space.

"Any way, I just wanted to thank you for saving Me." tea said but he stayed still, with his back to her. "I heard what kaugra was saying, that naraku wants my power. It's very sweet of you to look out for me. Hey, look at me when I am talking to you."

But as soon as he did, she wished she never asked him. She gazed into his intense eyes. They held a sea of passion, just waiting to be released. She always got lost in them. He looked at her with intensity in his eyes, and made her feel special. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful and precious person in the world. Sesshomaru was feeling the same. He loved her eyes, such unique eyes. They were like the sky, limitless, like the ocean, he could get lost in their depths and he was. She looked at him with a loving gaze. He had dreamed of having her in his arms, having his lips be blessed by hers. But he was tired of dreaming. He knew she would leave one day but he wanted to kiss her, show her how much he loved her before that.

He slowly moved closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. His one hand snaked around her waist, pulling her body closer to his and his other hand, in her hair, fingers running through her silky locks. Teas own hands came in action, one on his chest and the other on his cheek, slowly tracing his face. Her feathery light touches drove him crazy, and he couldn't control himself anymore. He bent down and captured her lips in a light kiss, even though his mind was screaming to kiss her so hard until her lips are bruised. But he didn't. However, when she responded to his kiss, he lost all control. He hungrily sucked on her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her velvety softness. She quickly opened it and he darted his tongue in her mouth, caressing softly. Teas own tongue joined his.

Tea was in heaven. Her first kiss, from a demon lord. She never imagined that, not even in her dreams. They way he kissed her swept her off her feet. He was kissing her so gently, treating her like a crystal doll. Her hands were buried in his hair. Sesshomaru's hands were around her waist but one soon traveled up into her hair, pulling her head back as he deepened the kiss. She never wanted it to end. It never would have if it weren't for her shortage of breath. She was only human and needed to breath. So they pulled back after what seemed like an eternity. Tea's face was flushed, her cheeks red, her eyes shining with passion that sesshomaru drove in her. His eyes were filled with love and lust.

"I… I'll see you back at the house." She said and ran away from him. Sesshomaru smiled and slowly walked towards the house as well. Unknown to both of them, tow pairs of angry and jealous eyes were watching them.

Naraku came out of the woods, his eyes full of anger and hatred, for sesshomaru. 'How dare he claim what is mine,' he thought. 'No matter, she will be mine soon. Kaugra was a part of my plan. I know of all the attacks sesshomaru posses. I will slay him personally and posses tea's power.' He disappeared in the woods, laughing softly.

* * *

review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "I do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Tea woke up with sunshine in her face. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Inuyasha, miroku, jaken and sesshomaru were nowhere to be seen. Kagome and sango were sleeping. Rin was sleeping nest to her as well. She slowly got up and changed out of the Japanese clothes, which she had used as pajamas, and brushed her hair. By the time she was done, kagome and sango were awake as well. The got ready and stepped out. The guys were standing there. Jaken and miyoga were arguing over whose master was better. Miroku and inuyasha were sitting outside, talking. Sesshomaru was standing away from them.

"Good morning everyone." tea said.

"You are awake I see." Miroku said eyeing the girls.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"I need to wash my face or I will fall asleep right here." Tea said rubbing her eyes.

"There is a fall nearby. Let's go." sango said and they walked towards the fall. The guys continued what they were doing.

* * *

"I am telling you inuyasha something happened between tea and your brother." Miroku whispered.

"Oh yeah. Why do you think that?" inuyasha asked.

"Because I saw the look on tea's face when she came back. She was flushed, and then sesshomaru also kept watching her." miroku said.

"Whatever. She is not stupid." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, if she is stupid, so is kagome who loves you." miroku said.

"You wanna start monk." Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed miroku's head in a headlock. Just when they were about to beat the crap out of each other, a scream was heard. It was kagome. Inuyasha and miroku ran in the direction the scream came from. Sesshomaru started in the same direction fearing for tea's safety. Upon reaching the spring, the guys were shocked. For a bunch of handsome guys stood there, tea's handsome friends. Tea was currently hugging the small one, which pissed sesshomaru. The girls spotted the guys and tea turned towards them

"Hey meet my friends, yugi, joey, tristen, bakura, duke, mokuba and kaiba." tea said, pointing to all of the guys. Kagome and sango were blushing like crazy but the guys looked jealous. Tea ignored that and turned to her friends.

"How did you guys find me?" she asked them.

"We were so worried about you tea. When you didn't come to my house, I called again, but I couldn't get you." yugi said.

"Yeah, we were so freaked and thought someone kidnapped you." joey said.

"We called all the people we knew and all the places you used to hang out at but couldn't find anything." Tristen added.

"I even checked with my yami to see if he did anything to you." bakura said and Tea smiled at that.

"Yami and I were worried sick. We called everyone we knew, mai, serenity, mako, weevil, rex, even bandit Keith." Yugi said.

"Why them?" tea inquired.

"Joey thought they kidnapped you. But we had no success." Tristen said.

"Then we went to kaiba and asked him to use his satellite system to locate you." duke said.

"What scared us was that we couldn't find you, any where in the world." Bakura said.

"We thought that you were… " He was having hesitation finishing the sentence so he left it hanging there and continued. "Anyway, seto said that you weren't. He checked the place you were last seen at and found the old man. He said that he couldn't take us all back so seto made a portal using something that belonged to you."

"What was that?" tea asked. Every one became quiet but kaiba smirked and said.

"Your panties." He said coolly.

"WHAT? How could you? How did you get them?" Tea screamed.

"You see, we went to the laundry and found it." Joey said sheepishly. Tea glared at them but didn't say anything.

"I will let it go this time. Meet my friends in this world. This is kagome, sango, inuyasha, miroku, shippo and sesshomaru." She pointed to all of them.

"Nice to meet." Yugi said.

"I am so happy. This is dream come true. You are all so cute." Kagome squealed.

"Say, do you have anything to eat here?" joey said holding his stomach.

"Yeah, just come to the house." Sango said. They all went to the house. Tristen, mokuba, duke and joey started eating. The rest came out to talk.

"What is this place?" yugi asked, glancing around.

"This is the Japanese feudal era. There are so many demons here." Tea answered.

"Demons, yeah right." kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

"I am serious. And out monster cards work too." Tea said.

"Like the virtual world?" yugi inquired.

"Exactly." Tea said.

"I have been to weird places like the shadow realm but this is even weirder." Bakura said. They talked for a long time and no one noticed sesshomaru disappearing in the woods.

* * *

It was nighttime and everyone was sitting around the fire, talking. Sesshomaru was still missing. Suddenly, a bunch of wolves surrounded the area. Tea and the gang stood up, ready to fight but kagome and the others sat, some calm and some angry, inuyasha angry to be exact. Kouga came out of the woods and went towards kagome.

"Hello their kagome. How have you been?" he asked, holding her hand.

"I am fine kouga." Kagome replied sheepishly.

"Stay away from her." inuyasha growled.

"_You_ stay away from her mutt face." Kouga said.

"Well joey, looks like you have a brother in this world." Kaiba sneered.

"You wanna dance kaiba, then let's dance." Joey yelled, balling his hands into fists. Kouga then noticed the rest of the new gang and turned to tea.

"What do we have here? What is a beauty like you doing in a dump like this?" Before tea could say anything, joey spoke.

"Stay away from her."

"Ironic, both dogs have the same thoughts." Kaiba spoke yet again.

"Kaiba, please stop." tea said. He grunted and looked away.

"Hi, we are not of this world and so isn't tea. So it would be better for you to keep away from her. We are leaving tomorrow." Yugi said nicely.

"You put it in a very nice way yugi." Bakura said and Yugi smiled.

"If you are here to stay kouga, then you might as well grab a spot to sleep. It's really late." Sango said.

"Of course I am here to stay. Three beautiful ladies are here, how can I refuse." Kouga said and fell on the ground, next to miroku. Soon, everyone grabbed a spot. Tea was lying next to yugi and mokuba. Next to yugi, were joey, then tristen, then duke, bakura, miroku, sango, kagome, shippo, inuyasha, kaiba, mokuba, rin and tea again. They were sleeping in a circle. They were about to sleep when tea finally noticed sesshomaru missing. She quickly got up. Everyone stared at her.

"What is the problem tea?" yugi asked her.

"Is something biting you from the ground?" joey inquired, scratching his arm, where a bug bit.

"Where is sesshomaru?" tea asked.

"The log haired man? I haven't seem him since afternoon." Bakura said.

"He probably went to take a walk, a long walk." Inuyasha said. Tea looked around worriedly and started to walk in a direction.

"Where do you think you are going Gardner?" kaiba growled.

"I am going to find him, of course." Tea said plainly.

"Have you lost your mind? It's dark and according to you, there are demons here." Kaiba said.

"Don't worry about me kaiba. I will be okay." She said smiling at him. A small blush appeared on kaiba's face but was hidden by the darkness of the night.

"I am not worrying about you Gardner. If something happens to you, then mokuba will be upset." Kaiba quickly said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Glad to know _someone_ cares." Tea said.

"Stay here tea. He will be back soon." Duke said.

"He won't be. I have to. Inuyasha, am I going in the right direction?" tea asked the white haired half demon.

"Yup." He replied. Tea continued walking and saw sesshomaru, sitting on a rock. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn around.

"You are not asleep yet?" he asked.

"I couldn't fall asleep with you not there." Tea said with a small blush on her face.

"Why is that?" he asked. There was a smirk present on his face but tea couldn't see it.

"You know why. Do I have to say it?" she was blushing.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru lied.

"I want to be near you. It makes me feel safe." She finally said.

"You didn't need me during the day so I believed you will be okay with your friends." sesshomaru said coldly.

"Is this what it's all about. Don't worry. They are just friends. Now come on. I am sleepy." She said, standing in front of him. Sesshomaru didn't get up. Tea smirked and pressed her lips against his. He didn't respond at first so tea was bout to pull away when he held her close to him and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away, both were smiling.

"Do you wanna go now?" she asked coyly. Sesshomaru smirked and walked with her back to the house.

Most of the people were asleep. Joey, tristen, bakura, mokuba, duke, sango, kagome, shippo, rin and jaken were sleeping. Yugi, kaiba, miroku and inuyasha were awake, waiting for them. When they arrived, tea moved mokuba a bit to make space for sesshomaru. He laid his bowa down for tea and rin. Tea adjusted it to be under mokuba's head as well, and then fell asleep. Sesshomaru and the others closed their eyes as well. But not before yugi and kaiba exchanged a look; not a happy look.

* * *

Ok. How was this chapter? I tried to make it good. I don't know if I was successful. And Michelle, about your question, kaiba saved tea's life during battle city. When she was under a crate. He called his chopper to throw away the crate and kicked the guy, with the remote to the crate. The crate fell in the water and there was a loud splash. It was a nice scene.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Sesshomaru eyes snapped open as he sensed someone approaching. It was approaching fast. He got up and using his demon speed, took in the direction of the person. Whoever it was sure wasn't friendly. He stood at the edge of the cliff and waited for it to arrive. The air around him shook with great force, flying his robes around him. Wind sorceress kaugra landed softly before him and smiled.

"Long time no see, lord sesshomaru." She smirked at him.

"Kaugra." He said with a plain face.

"How is life, now that you have that girl is with you?" kaugra said, with disgust.

"If you're here with another proposition to kill naraku, then you are wasting your time. And if you're here to fight, then brace yourself." He finished, sharpening his claws.

"Oh no lord sesshomaru, I am not here to do either." She said with a smirk. He stared at her with those expressionless eyes, but his mind was confused. But no time to waste on her. He turned around began walking away when she called out to him.

"Leaving so soon, lord sesshomaru? We still have much to discuss."

"As a matter of fact, we have none to discuss."

"Oh but we do." Kaugra said as she walked closer to him. He stood his ground, not blinking. She stopped an inch from him. Her hand reached out to touch his face, but with lightening speed, he grabbed her wrist. Instead of being surprised, she smiled, as if expecting it.

"Do you remember the day I asked you to help me kill naraku? I promised you a jewel shard in return." She asked him.

"And I believe I refused." He said.

"That you did. And do you remember why I wanted to kill naraku. I am born from his body. I am a part of him. Then why would I want him killed?" he didn't reply, just glared at her with those intoxicating eyes.

"I thought naraku held my heart. That's why I wanted him killed. I knew you were the only one who could do it, so I came to you. I thought coming to you would get me my heart back, but instead, I discovered something new. I still had my heart with me, but after I met you, I lost it to you." sesshomaru left her hand, surprised.

"It's true sesshomaru. Since that day, I can't forget you. Your image keeps coming in my head. You have overcome my thoughts and new feelings have been brewing in my mind. I have started to desire for you sesshomaru. And I know you--." She never got a chance to finish because he grabbed her throat in his strong hand.

"Don't even think for a second that I feel anything other then hate fro you kaugra." He said in a deadly tone.

"Don't try to deny it lord sesshomaru. I can feel it. I know you need a woman and I am the one. I am a strong, powerful then any other demon woman in the world. I command the winds. With me on your side, even naraku would fear us. We--."

"There is no _we_ kaugra. You are nothing, nothing at all. You are just a pathetic demon who can't even free her from a washed out demon. You are a slave to naraku. And as for me, I don't need help, especially from the likes of you." he turned around and walked away, leaving her shocked and angry.

"And who would you rather have? That pathetic human girl? She is the one who is nothing." Kaugra yelled but didn't manage to get a reaction from him.

"I thought you despised humans lord sesshomaru. But I guess I was wrong. You love them and like spending time with them. Well, enjoy the precious time you have with that bitch, because she won't be living for long. I'll--." She was interrupted once again, but not by sesshomaru's voice, but by his hand around her throat. She chocked as its grip tightened.

"You'll what? Try to kill her? She is stronger then you can ever imagine. She can kill you without using a finger. And besides, I won't let you. Rest assured that I'll be keeping an eye on her and if anything happens to her, your pathetic existence will be in danger of being removed." He venomously spat every word and then walked away. Kaugra coughed violently as air entered her throat again.

"It's all because of that wench. Once she is out of my way, sesshomaru will be mine. Then with his help, I'll free myself of naraku. But first, I must kill her." she whispered before flying away.

* * *

"Yo tea, did you see this. This guy is hilarious." Joey said as he, mokuba and tristen gathered around shippo who was using his fox magic.

"Yeah. He is cool. He can make things big and small. And he can turn into many things as well." Mokuba said excitedly. Tea smiled at them and turned her head to look for sesshomaru, but he was nowhere to be seen. Ever since she woke up, he was missing. Jaken soon disappeared as well.

'Wonder where he is?' she thought to herself.

"This is nice place, if you get used to the demons." Yugi said to her, bringing her out of her thoughts,

"Yeah." She said.

"This place is trash. Honestly, how can you even think this deserves to be called a place? It's barren land and nothing else." Kaiba spoke with disgust in his voice.

"Actually, it's quite beautiful. The greenery and the fresh air, you don't find that in our world." Bakura said and tea smiled at him. He was so nice.

(In a different corner)

Miroku, inuyasha and kouga sat, glaring at duke, who was currently flirting with sango and kagome.

"What is he made out of?" kouga said.

"Must be air, cause he is fill of it." Inuyasha said grumpily.

"I am fascinated by his ability to amuse women, and have fun." miroku said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you can learn from him." kouga said.

"Yeah. Learn how he keeps his hands off their butts." Inuyasha said and kouga snickered.

(With kagome, sango and duke.)

"Yeah. I am the dungeon dice monsters inventor, owner and champion. What can I say, I'm cool." Duke said to kagome and sango.

"That is so awesome. I bet girls just die for you." kagome said with stars in her eyes. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Yup. Wherever I go, they follow me. It's so hard to just walk and not get smothered but your fans. And it's not just because of my wealth and reputation. I am the hottest guy in domino. They worship me." duke said rolling a dice in his fingers.

"Must be hard, trying to keep your hands off them." Sango said.

"It may be, especially when they beg you to touch them. But I have control over myself. But if a worthwhile beauty, like you, comes along, then I can't be blamed for my actions." He said suggestively to sango and kagome.

"You are so humble. I wish I were in your world and your friend. I feel so lucky to meet someone so hot and famous like you." kagome said.

"And I am fine, spending time with a hot and charming girl." He took kagome hand in his and kissed the knocked softly. Kagome just melted by his gentlemanliness. They all failed to notice very angry inuyasha and kouga, being restrained by miroku.

* * *

It was evening and tea still hadn't seen sesshomaru all day. She was getting worried. She knew he couldn't be hurt. He was the strongest demon and could easily defend himself. Then why wasn't he there? Was he angry at her for spending time with her friends? But she thought she had cleared that with him. She unconsciously walked into the forest, lost in thoughts, when she heard someone call her name.

"Gardner." She turned around to face kaiba.

"Kaiba, is you a problem?"

"Where is mokuba?" he asked plainly as he caught up with her.

"Oh, he is with lady kaede and shippo. They went into the nearby village." Tea said, and continued walking into the forest. He kept walking as well.

"Why did they go there?"

"They had to buy some supplies. And he villagers needed kaede's help."

"And you let him go? How could you? There are demons all over the place. And you let him go with that old hag and a bite sized fox?" he glared at her.

"Kaede is a master in archery and shippo is strong as well. So don't worry. Besides, yugi and bakura went with them. They have their duel monster cards." Tea said.

"You better hope nothing happens to mokuba, or you'll be sorry." He said angrily, but she didn't reply.

"What's on your mind Gardner? Even thought I have a pretty idea what, or more precisely, _who_? Kaiba asked her.

"Nothing kaiba. It's nothing." She lied to him.

"Yeah right. You have been like that ever since he disappeared." Kaiba said and tea knew who _he_ was. "Don't try to fool me."

"Why did you come here kaiba?" she asked him, trying to change the subject.

"To et your lazy ass back where you belong." He replied and tea had trouble, smiling and glaring at the same time.

"Really. Why? Do you care?" she asked him slyly.

"No, I don't. I made the portal, so the mutt and point Dexter didn't trust me. They thought I was trying to send them to shadow realm or hell. Not that I would mind." Tea glared at him, so he sighed and continued. "I had to enter to prove to them that I was safe and I wasn't trying to kill them."

"It was your first time, creating a portal between two different world. How did you know it was the right one, and it was safe?"

"I didn't, until I came in here. But I had to take the risk." He replied with an expressionless face.

"That's what I don't understand kaiba. Why did you take such a huge risk?" she asked him.

"I'm a businessman. Risks are in our nature."

"But those risks have a motive behind them. You take risks to be more powerful, to get more money and other things. But why in this case. What are you getting out of helping my friends find me? What are you getting out of helping me?" he stayed silent for a while, and then turned to look her in the eyes. There was something lingering there, hidden behind all that mask, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Happiness." He finally replied, surprising her completely. "The happiness of my brother. He was worried about you. That's why I couldn't stop him from coming here." Kaiba said and turned his head to look ahead. Tea kept staring at the side of his face. He was so much like sesshomaru, and in so many ways.

"Hmm." She said and smiled, as they continued walking into the forest. "Thanks kaiba. I really appreciate it." She said and kept her head straight. If only she had turned to look at him, she could have caught the smile at the corner of his lips.

"Don't get used to it. I won't be saving you ass anymore." He said and just as he finished, strong winds started to blow, threatening to knock them off their feet.

"What the hell?" kaiba managed to say.

"I don't know what is happening." Tea aid as she desperately tried to hold her round. A laugh filled the air and kaugra appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" kaiba said.

"You are the girl who came to get me for naraku." Tea said in shock.

"Glad you remember me wench." kaugra said.

"What do you want?" tea asked her.

"Your life." Kaugra said as she attacked tea. Kaiba quickly pushed tea out of the way and rendered kaugra's attack useless.

"Why you? You'll pay for that pathetic human." Kaugra said and waved her fan. Out of the sky, appeared thousands of demons. Tea screamed, holding kaiba's arm in a death grip.

"What are those?" kaiba asked her amazed.

"Naraku's demons. There are countless of them here. We won't be able to defeat them all." Tea said.

"Yes we will. I refuse to let some pathetic monsters defeat Me." he drew a card and summoned 'judge man' As soon as they appeared, they started slicing the demons that approached them. Tea also drew 'fairy guardian' and ordered it to attack. Kaugra watched it in frustration and wasn't happy at all.

"Don't think these will stop my demons from killing you." she said and waved her fan. More demons appeared and surrounded kaiba, isolating him from tea.

"Kaiba." Tea screamed on top of her lungs, as she watched him being covered by hoards of demons. She ran to him, but kaugra blotched her way.

"Where are you going?" she asked tea.

"What do you want kaugra?" tea asked, stepping back from kaugra.

"I want you dead." Kaugra said and grabbed tea's throat with demon speed. She chocked tea, and tea coughed.

"Wh… why?" tea managed to say.

"Why? Because I hate you. There are a few things I want in the world and I will have them, no matter what. No human will stop me." kaugra said angrily.

"What…. are you… talking… about?" it was getting harder and harder for tea to breath.

"I can kill you in an instant. But I won't I want to torture you and kill you slowly for my pleasure. I want to see you suffer." She slapped tea across the face again and again. Tea screamed. She pulled her chocolate brown hair and used her claws to rip the skin of her arms and shoulders. Tea was screaming louder then ever. She was helpless against kaugra. Her fairy was off battling the demons and kaiba was surrounded by demons as well. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen and everyone else didn't know she was here. It was hopeless. She was slowly started to lose conscience.

Kaiba could hear tea's screams and he grew worried. His summoned 'sword stalker' and 'ryokishin' to destroy the rest of the demons around him. Then he would see where tea was, and he was shocked to see her. She was being held high in the air by kaugra's hand on her throat. Her clothes were drenched with her blood from her arms and shoulders. And kaugra seemed like she was about to cut her throat and finish her.

He ran towards her and grabbed the arm that she was using to hold tea. He rescued tea from her grip and laid her on the ground. He checked her ovules to see if she was still alive and was glad to know she was. Then he turned to kaugra.

"This is the second time you have ruined my fun human. Now you die." Kaugra yelled and moved forward to attack him. But his monsters stood before him, protecting him. She screamed in frustration, but then a smile appeared on he face. She waved her fan and the strong wind started blowing again. The monsters were having trouble trying to stand. Then she attacked then and destroyed them one by one, leaving kaiba defenseless.

"The monsters are too weak from the battle. They can't stand to her wind." Kaiba said realizing it.

"There is no one who can withstand my wind human." Kaugra said laughing as she advanced at him.

"There is someone in my deck who can. Let me introduce you to my 'blue eyes white dragon'." Kaiba summoned his most powerful monster, startling kaugra. White light emitted from the card as the beast emerged. It was huge enough to terrorize kaugra. She desperately tried using her wind to stop it, but it was too strong.

"Blue eyes, attack her and her other demon friends with white lightening." Kaiba ordered blue eyes. A ball of lightening formed in the beast's mouth and it obliterated all the demons around them. It turned its head to kaugra who tried to run, but the blast caught her in the air. She screamed as it engulfed her.

Kaiba sat beside tea and held her body in his arms. Her pulse was beating ever so slowly. He picked her up and started walking back to the hut.

"You won't die tea. I won't let you die. That bitch is going to pay for what she did to you, and I'll make sure of it. Just stay alive for a while. I can't lose you now. Just stay alive. I'll kill her and anyone else who hurts you." He whispered to her, as he cradled her frail body. "I swear it."

* * *

review.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen tea?" yugi asked joey and tristen, who were sitting with duke, inuyasha and miroku.

"Nah yug. Haven't seen her all day. Thought she was with you." joey answered.

"She wasn't. And now I am worried." Yugi said.

"Maybe we should ask the girls. They must know." Bakura suggested.

"Good idea." Yugi said and they walked towards sango and kagome.

"Hi. Do you know where tea is?" yugi asked kindly.

"Wasn't she with you?" sango asked, surprised.

"Oh man. This sucks. Where could she be? There are demons all over the place. She could be hurt." Joey said punching the side of the hut.

"Tea can take care of herself. She has her deck with her." duke tried to assure them.

"Hey guys, seto is missing as well." mokuba informed them.

"Maybe they went together." Kagome suggested.

"I hope so. I really do." Yugi said worriedly.

"Do you feel it?" inuyasha suddenly said.

"Feel what?" tristen asked.

"Demons, hundreds of them have been slaughtered. I can smell their blood." Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

"Do you suppose tea and kaiba are in danger?" kagome said.

"Could be. We better go check it." Miroku said and they all ran outside.

"I can smell blood, human blood." Inuyasha said sniffing the air. "And it's coming this way." Soon, the outline of a figure approached. It seemed like a man, carrying something.

"It's seto." Mokuba yelled and ran towards the figure. Everyone ran when they saw a bloody kaiba carrying a bloody tea in his arms. Inuyasha was the first one to approach them.

"What the hell happened there?" he said, staring at them. Suddenly, a huge blast knocked everyone off his or her feet. Sesshomaru stood right in front of tea and seto. One glance at tea sent him over the line of control. His eyes glowed red.

"Give her to me." he said in a deadly tone and extended his arms to hold her. But kaiba pulled back. Before anyone could blink, sesshomaru was gripping seto's throat in his claws, making it impossible for him to breath.

"Let him go." Mokuba yelled from behind them. He tried to run to his brother, but kagome held him back.

"Let tea go kaiba." Inuyasha advised. Seto was already week form the battle and could feel his grip loosening on tea. Sesshomaru noticed that as well, and quickly wrapped a powerful arm around tea's body and sped off into air.

Seto fell to the ground, holding his throat.

"Kaiba, are you all right?" a concerned yugi asked him.

"Why did you let him take care?" seto yelled.

"It was in our best interest to let sesshomaru do what he pleased at the moment." Miroku said wisely.

"Why the hell would you say that?" it was joey that said that.

"Sesshomaru cares deeply for tea. Seeing her like that angered him to no extent. If we didn't comply to his demands, we would all have been dead now."

"I have never seen him so angry before. It scared me." sango said.

"His eyes were glowing red. I've never been this scared in my life." Kagome said, shivering.

"He is a demon. What can he do to help her in that condition?" seto yelled again.

"I'm sure he has some way to help her. He is the demon lord and has a lot of resources. Tea is in safe hands." Miroku said. Just then, they heard someone calling out.

"Lord sesshomaru, are you here?" jaken appeared, looking for sesshomaru.

"Jaken, tell us what happened?" kagome demanded.

"I don't have to answer to a foolish girl." Jaken said arrogantly. Sango hit him on the head and he fell to the ground. "Okay, I'll tell you." he said, running his head.

"So then start already." Joey said impatiently.

"Okay. While you were goofing off, like lazy beings, lord sesshomaru was trying to locate naraku and kaugra. He had slaughtered many demons who refused to help him, or weren't able to help him. Suddenly, he stared into this direction and took off, without saying a word." Jaken said.

"Me and tea were attacked by kaugra." Seto said, informing jaken.

"Oh, no wonder lord sesshomaru came here so quick." Jaken said.

"But not quick enough. How was he not able to smell tea's blood? She was covered in it." Inuyasha said.

"The air around us was thick of the blood of hundreds of demons that lord sesshomaru killed. So he couldn't smell it quick enough." Jaken defended his master.

"Where could he have taken her?" seto asked jaken.

"Only lord sesshomaru knows. Even I don't know." Jaken admitted.

"We have to go after him." seto said, trying to get up, but mokuba held him down.

"You need medical attention." Bakura said, pointing at seto.

"Come inside the hut. I have some medication from my time." Kagome said. Seto refused to move. So mokuba decided to talk.

"Seto please. You're hurt, and I can't bear to see you like this. Come on seto." He said with tears shinning in his eyes. Seto knew he couldn't refuse his brother. He reluctantly got up and followed them. Yugi stayed back, staring at the sky, where sesshomaru had disappeared with tea. Inuyasha came up to him.

"Something wrong?" inuyasha asked.

"Do you think tea will be okay?" yugi asked him.

"I may not know tea well, but I can say this easily that she is strong and will make it through. And I'm sure sesshomaru won't let anything happen to her. I have fought him many times and never once was I scared. But today, seeing him like that really showed me what he was capable of. He would rip apart whoever did this to tea. And he would find a way to help her as well." inuyasha said confidently and walked inside the hut. Yugi sighed and held his puzzle in his hand.

/yami…/

/yes yugi. / Yami responded quickly.

/are you as worried as I am/

/yugi, I believe what inuyasha and miroku said. Tea will be all right. She has been in tough situations before. She'll pull through. She has all of us beside her. / Yami assured him.

/do you trust that demon that took her/ Yugi inquired. Yami answered after a while.

/tea trusts him… and so should we. / Yami said and shut the mind link. Yugi nodded. He should have faith in tea's choice.

* * *

Sesshomaru gracefully landed before cleverly hidden cave. Tea was still in his arms.

"Gushiro, come out here this instant." He said as calmly as he could. A demon with a hideous face, covered in snakeskin and one yellow eye came out. He had fangs coming out of his mouth and also possessed snake's tongue.

"My lord. Such an honor it is to have you. And you brought a present as well." he hissed, staring hungrily at tea.

"You have until sunrise to heal her completely. If you fail to do so, I'll rip that head of yours to shreds." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone. The demon shivered in fear.

"But my lord, the sun will rise in an hour. That is not enough time." He said cowering in fear.

"Then I suggest you start now." Sesshomaru said, placing tea on the ground gently.

"But my lord--." He started but sesshomaru gripped his throat.

"The clock is ticking gushiro." He said and dropped the demon on the ground. He turned to leave, but then added. "If as much as a single hair on her head is harmed, even unintentionally, I'll be forced to kill you… intentionally." He said and walked into the mountains. Gushiro nodded and turned to stare at the girl. She was a human, he knew that.

'Why is lord sesshomaru so bent on saving her? She is only a mortal. A beautiful one, but a human nonetheless. He despises humans. What is this matter?' he wondered as he started mixing potions to heal the wounds of the girl.

Gushiro was a python demon. He was strong and his fangs were deadly poisonous. But mixed with the venom of anacondas and other deadly snakes, he was able to create potions that could heal even the most worst of injuries. That's why sesshomaru brought tea to him. That was the best treatment of all the worlds, and he knew that. He also knew that gushiro was a demon with no honor at all. He liked to have "fun" with his female targets before he killed or swallowed them. But he knew gushiro was scared of him. He would never even think of touching tea.

Gushiro wiped the sweat off his forehead as he treated the last of tea's wounds. The sun was to rise in some moments and tea looked in mush better shape. He just hoped the demon lord will be pleased enough to spare his life. Speaking of the demon lord, sesshomaru came, his claws covered in blood. Gushiro shuddered, smelling the blood of many demons.

Sesshomaru knew kaugra had attacked tea. While gushiro was treating tea, he decided to do some research about kaugra's and Naraku's whereabouts. All the demons that weren't able to help him were slaughtered. They had wasted him time and paid with their lives.

* * *

"Lord sesshomaru, I… I've tried my best. Hope you are satisfied. She'll be… up soon." Gushiro said, fearful of his life.

"Why isn't she up NOW?" sesshomaru roared. Gushiro screamed and fall on the ground, cowering in fear.

"My lord… she needs rest. She is human… and the potions have paralyzed her body for now. But very soon, the effect will wear off my lord. Spare me, please my lord. Spare me." he begged sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at the pathetic demon and kicked him. Gushiro fell a few feet away from and sesshomaru walked inside the cave, where tea lay.

Gushiro had done a pretty good job. All of her wounds looked healed and not a single scar was present on her creamy skin. He sat beside her and gently ran his fingers through her silky hair. Now he regretted leaving her with her friends all day. He was jealous of them. Ever since they came, tea had been spending a lot of time with them. He knew she had no romantic interest in them, but they were all male. When they made her laugh, when they whispered to her, touched her, it made his blood boil with anger. He just wanted to cut their bodies in half.

He wasn't a possessive demon, but he couldn't bear to see his women being touched, or even been stared at by other males, let they be her brothers or friends. He knew if he stayed there, he might lose control and end up killing them, especially that tall guy with long coat and that small guy with weird hair. He hated them beyond imagination. He felt threatened by them. And today, that tall guy had been thee for her when he wasn't. This angered him to no extent. Beside him, tea slowly stirred. He quickly turned his attention to her.

* * *

Tea opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? Wasn't she being attacked by kaugra?

You're awake. How are you feeling?" unmistakable voice of sesshomaru asked her. She quickly turned to stare into his gold colored eyes. He was there. He really was there. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh sesshomaru, I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared. I had the worst nightmare. That I was being attacked by kaugra." She said. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her securely and said.

"That was no dream tea." tea stared at him, eyes not believing.

"How can that be true? I was hurt, but now, I can't even see the scars of the wounds. It5 was a dream." She reasoned.

"I brought you here, so gushiro could heal you." sesshomaru said in a serious tone. Her mouth fell open.

"So it was real. I WAS attacked by kaugra. Then that means… oh my God. Kaiba is hurt. He was with me and the demons attacked him as well. He was covered with them. We have to go back. I want to see him. He was dragged into the whole mess because of me. He came to see if I was okay, and got in trouble. Please sesshomaru, we have to g o back," she said, getting up.

"Tea, he is being treated by the others. He will be fine." Sesshomaru said with an expressionless face, hiding his hurt completely. She was thinking about kaiba.

"But I want to go make sure he is okay. If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself. Please sesshomaru, take me to him." she begged him. He sighed and got up.

* * *

Seto lay on the ground, with mokuba, rin and kagome beside him. Everyone else was sitting in the hut, talking quietly. Seto was still thinking about tea, wondering if she was okay. Suddenly, tea ran inside the hut and sat beside him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure she was there, and he wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh kaiba. I'm so sorry for dragging you into that mess." She started, with tears in her eyes. "If I had know, I wouldn't have let you follow me. Please forgive me."

"How did you get well so soon?" he asked her amazed. Everyone else also stared at her.

"Oh that. Sesshomaru took me to this demon that made a potion to heal me in a second. I brought some for you." she handed it to kagome. "Please forgive me kaiba."

"Stop it gardner. I'll forgive you, if you stop talking." He said coldly, and tea smiled.

"Mokuba, can you forgive me too?" she turned to mokuba. He smiled.

"It's no problem tea. I forgive you." tea smiled and went to her friends, who were relieved to see her okay. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut, jaken following him closely.

* * *

"Huh, I'm… I'm still alive. But that monster blasted Me." kaugra wondered as she opened her eyes.

"As long as you have my support, no one can harm you." naraku spoke from behind her.

"You… you saved me?" she asked him amazed. He smirked.

"Of course kaugra."

"Why?" she knew naraku didn't do it out of kindness of his heart.

"You still have a part to play kaugra. I need you for my plan. I know you want sesshomaru. I'll spare his life, if… if you promise me complete loyalty."

"I… I promise you naraku." She said determindely.

"Wise decision kaugra. A very wise one indeed."

"What do I have to do?" she asked him impatiently.

"You'll know soon enough." Naraku said with a devilish smile."

* * *

After talking to he friends for some time, tea noticed that sesshomaru was missing again. She quietly crept out of the hut, no wanting anyone to follow her, incase something like before happened again. She walked deep into the forest, where she knew she would find sesshomaru. She was right, as she saw him stand, eyes fixed on the sky.

"Why don't you come inside, with me?" she said slowly. He turned to look at her and tea backed away with fear. His eyes glowed red, fangs bearing.

"You." he said in a venomous tone. "I was right about all mortals being nothing but pathetic worms. I can't believe I wanted my time on the likes of you."

"What? What are you saying sesshomaru?" tea asked him, shocked.

"Don't you dare call me sesshomaru? I'm lord sesshomaru. You don't deserve to say my name."

"What are you saying? And why?" she begged him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why? Because I hate you. You are nothing to me. I actually thought you were different, but I was wrong. You are like all other whores. You're a slut, just like them, whoring yourself to those men. How many men have you slept with? Just those dozen or are there more waiting for you to come back?"

"Please stop." she said sobbing.

"No bitch. I'm not going to stop. I was a fool to think you could be anything more then a pathetic human being. How could I have been a fool, like inuyasha? But I won't be like him. I would extract my payment from you, the payment for wasting my time on you," he said advancing towards her. Tea backed away.

"What… what are you going to do?" she asked him, scared out of her wits.

"Nothing you haven't done before I am sure. After all, you are a whore. It wills me different in a sense that it would be utterly painful, and you will not survive it. Even if you do, I'll kill you myself." His devilish smile worried tea.

"Sesshomaru, please don't do this. It's me tea. Don't do this," she said, hoping he would come to his senses.

"I know it's you tea. You thought I loved you, didn't you? Now let me show you how much." He grabbed her arm in a tight grip, making her scream in pain. His smile widened.

"Do you like it tea? The pain. Then you'll love it even more." His tongue came out to lick her earlobe and neck. Normally, she would have loved it, but now, she was scared and disgusted. How could she have been such a fool? Kagome and sango were right about him al along. He was a cruel demon, who could never care. He hated humans and today, he had showed his true self. And she actually believes he loved her. He was just waiting for the right time to take advantage of her. He had been taking advantage of her all this time.

"Let me go." She said, trying to get out of his grasp. He laughed evilly. Tea knew she had to get away fast. His eyes were beginning to turn demon like. That meant he was losing control. She kicked him in the stomach and ran away from him, tears storming down her face.

"Run all you can. But no one can save you from me. No one." He whispered to the darkness that surrounded him. "Not even me."

* * *

review.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Tea ran blindly towards the village, hoping that sesshomaru wouldn't follow. She still couldn't believe he acted like that. The image of his eyes flashed in her mind. His eyes held nothing more then lust and hunger. If she hadn't run away, he could have raped her. The animosity in his eyes could have killed her. Tears stormed from her eyes. She trusted him and that's what she got in return.

The gang sat outside the hut, talking among themselves. Suddenly, they heard sounds of running steps and crying. They turned to look in the direction the sound was coming from and were shocked to see tea. When she saw them, she increased her speed. Joey moved forward and grabbed her. She fell into his arms and buried her face in his chest, crying. He held her while the other gathered around. Yugi was the first one to speak.

"Tea, what happened? Why are you crying?" tea only cried more.

"Did someone try to hurt you?" seto said, trying to keep his voice normal. Upon hearing his voice, tea looked up.

"He…. He…" she sobbed.

"Who is "he" tea?" Yugi asked.

"Is it sesshomaru?" seto said. Tea's answer was more crying.

"I knew it. That bastard couldn't be trusted." Inuyasha said holding his tetsaiga tightly.

"What did he do to ya tea?" joey said.

"I went… to see him… and he… he tried to… he said that… he…" tea couldn't finish it. She started crying again. How could she tell them that he tried to rape her, hurt her, torture her and kill her?

"Did he try to hurt you?" Joey said. Tea nodded and tried to cover herself. The way sesshomaru had looked ta her made her feel exposed, naked. She moved away from joey and wrapped her arms over her breasts as if trying to cover them. Seto noticed this and took his trench coat off. He placed it over her shoulders and she quickly wrapped it around her tightly. There was no doubt left in seto's mind. That bastard had tried to rape her. She had managed to escape somehow but was still scared.

"Let's go inside." Kagome said and they all nodded. Tea stood between yugi and seto. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure sesshomaru wasn't there. Once inside the hut, kagome and sango inspected tea for any injuries but found none. She was physically okay but mentally scared.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard." Joey yelled loudly.

"How dare he try to hurt the only person who cared for him?" kagome said sadly.

"Lord sesshomaru didn't hurt tea." rin said and everyone turned to look at her. She sat in a corner with mokuba and shippo. She didn't talk much but now she seemed ready to defend sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah? Then who did?" tristen asked.

"I don't know." Rin honestly replied.

"It was he. He was the one." Inuyasha said.

"No, lord sesshomaru would never hurt tea or me. He told me so." rin said.

"News flash kid. He did hurt tea and you could be next." Seto said.

"No." rin screamed. "Lord sesshomaru would never hurt me or tea. He promised. He would never break a promise." Rin whispered it to herself.

"He's a demon. He has no values. Breaking a promise is easier for him, just like breaking a neck." Sango said.

"You can never trust a demon." Miroku said and inuyasha frowned.

"Hey, I'm a demon too you know." He said.

"Half demon inuyasha." Miroku corrected him and inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't care who or what he is. I'm gonna kick his ass." Joey said.

"Well, here's your chance. I sense a powerful demonic aura approaching." Miroku said.

"It's sesshomaru." Inuyasha said drawing his tetsaiga. Tea whimpered in fear as the guys got up to face sesshomaru.

"No, don't leave me. Please." She begged them to stay.

"Don't worry tea. We will protect you." yugi said.

"But we have to go and kick that demon's sorry ass. We'll bring you his head." Joey said, hoping to make tea smile. But failed.

"Seto, please you stay." Tea said holding his pants. He had saved her before from kaugra. She felt that he could save her from anything. Seto bent down at level with her.

"As long as we are here, he can't touch you tea. I give you my word." Seto said. His assuring eyes gave tea the courage she so desperately needed and she let go of him.

"Kagome, you stay here with tea. You too sango, protect them." Miroku said. The girls nodded.

"Lets go kick some demon butt." Joey said and inuyasha grumbled something.

The guys waited for sesshomaru to approach. He appeared with jaken following closely behind. They got ready for the worst.

* * *

Sesshomaru was surprised at his reception. Jaken was surprised as well. When they approached the group, sesshomaru noticed they all looked bloodthirsty. And tea was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is tea?" he said in an emotionless voice, which caused the group to get even angrier.

"You bastard." Joey yelled.

"How dare you even think about her after what you did to her?" tristen said with as much anger as joey.

"What _did_ I do to her?" sesshomaru asked.

"Beside trying to rape her and scare her to death, I guess nothing." Seto said sarcastically. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I never did any of that," he said. "Infact, I haven't seen her all day."

"Sure you haven't. And what tea saw was an illusion." Duke said.

"I should have known you would show your true colors sooner or later sesshomaru. Now, you die." Inuyasha said charging at him. Sesshomaru easily dodged it.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I want to see tea. Where is she?" sesshomaru said and tried to walk towards the hut, but seto and yugi stood in his way.

"You are not going anywhere near her." yugi said determinedly. He turned into yami.

"Get out of my way." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone. But everyone stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"If you wanna hurt her, you'll have to go through us." Miroku said.

"I have no intentions of hurting her." Sesshomaru stated. Just then, hundreds of demons emerged from the forest. They were armed, ready to fight. Everyone turned his or her attention to him or her.

"We are here to assist you lord sesshomaru, just liked you ordered." One demon said, holding his weapon.

"So you plat to kill all of us too. Should have known." Yami said. "Well, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." He said shuffling his cards. The others followed.

"Are these the humans you want killed my lord?" the leader of the demon army said. Sesshomaru turned to glare at him. He moved back in fear.

"What am I saying? Of course these are. Okay demons, charge." All the demons moved forward to attack. The gang summoned monsters to defend themselves. Inuyasha got ready with his tetsaiga and miroku held his palm, ready to unleash the wind tunnel. But sesshomaru stepped before the demons. They stopped, afraid to touch him.

"Why are you here?" he asked them.

"What are you saying my lord? You asked us to kill some humans who bothered you. You told us that they may prove to be troublesome, since they posses some strong powers. So we are here to kill them my lord." The demon said, scared for his life.

"I knew it. You _did_ want to kill us." Joey said. Sesshomaru glared at him, and turned to the demon again.

"I never asked you anything. I didn't even meet you today." Sesshomaru stated.

"We saw you my lord. You came to us." The demon said. Sesshomaru grabbed his neck.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" the demon went pale.

"N… no my lord." He chocked out.

"I suggest you leave with that army of yours. Besides, if I do have to kill these humans, I wouldn't need any help." sesshomaru said. The demons gulped and quickly flew or ran away from there.

"What are you planning now sesshomaru?" inuyasha said.

"I'm not planning anything inuyasha. I didn't call them." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah. Like we would believe that. First you said that you didn't hurt tea and she told us she saw. Now you say that you didn't call those demons and they said they saw you. Who are you trying to fool here?" bakura said. Just then, hundreds of demons emerged from the sky, again.

"You bastard, you only pretended to send them away." duke yelled. The demons attached them, but they also attacked sesshomaru. This confused the guys.

"I didn't call any demons." Sesshomaru said as he killed the demons that came near him. The guys seemed convinced as much of the demons were attacking sesshomaru.

They also summoned their monsters and destroyed those who attacked them. But no matter how many they destroyed, more appeared from the sky. They continued to fight. After some intense and long battle, the demons stopped appearing. Everyone sighed.

"Finally. I thought they were never going to stop." joey said.

"Me too." Bakura admitted.

"I hope they didn't attack the hut where the girls are." Miroku said.

"Yeah, let's go check up on them." Tristen said. They walked towards the hut. Sesshomaru followed. No one tried to stop him this time.

"I see smoke coming from there." Yami said worriedly.

"It's been attacked." Inuyasha said as he ran towards it. The others followed him. They approached in time to see it collapse. Inuyasha jumped inside and dragged the people outside before it collapsed on them.

After he put them on the ground, the others gathered to see who was hurt. Kagome, sango and shippo were hurt badly. Rin was unconscious and tea was missing.

"What happened kagome?" inuyasha said kneeling before her.

"Sesshomaru… attacked." Kagome said. This shocked the guys.

(Flashback)

"What happened in there tea?" kagome asked her.

"I went to see him…. and he said he hated me. He said he wanted to extract payment of some kind from Me." tea said shaking at the memory. "His eyes… they were glowing red. I have never been so scared in my life."

"Don't worry tea. Inuyasha would take care of him now." kagome assured.

"And if sesshomaru tries anything funny here, I will kill him." sango said holding her hiraiko." Sango said. "I hope I spelled the weapon's name right.)

Just then, sesshomaru emerged from the door. His eyes were fixed on tea, which whimpered and tried to hide her. Sango stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"What do you want sesshomaru?" she asked, holing her weapon tightly.

"I want tea." sesshomaru said in a deadly tone.

"She doesn't want to go." Kagome said from behind sango.

"I don't need to listen to you pathetic mortals." Sesshomaru said as he attacked them. Sango hit him with her weapon but he dodged it easily. Kagome shot her arrow but he dodged it as well. He sharpened his claws and attacked them, sending them flying through the wall. He then advanced towards tea with a devilish look on his face. Rin ran towards him.

"No lord sesshomaru. What are you doing?" she said tugging at his clothes. He glared at her and hit her. She fell on the floor, unconscious.

"Come on tea. We have much to do." Sesshomaru said as he took tea in his arms. She screamed and tried to hit him. But it was no use. He smirked and squeezed the side of her neck. She fell unconscious. He then flew out through the roof of the hut.

(End flashback)

"That's impossible. Sesshomaru was with us." Yami said.

"Then who could that sesshomaru be?" duke wondered.

"Whoever it was surely wanted sesshomaru and tea to separate." Bakura said.

"This is all too familiar." Inuyasha said.

"Of course it is inuyasha. The same thing happened with you and kikyo." Miroku said.

"What happened with them?" yami asked.

"Naraku disguised himself as inuyasha and hurt kikyo. She, believing it was inuyasha, sealed inuyasha to a tree." Miroku said.

"I got it. It was naraku who scared tea." inuyasha suddenly said. By that time, sesshomaru approached them. (They saw the burning hut and ran to it. He walked at his normal pace so it took him some time.)

"What happened to rin?" he asked in a deadly tone. "And where is tea?"

"Naraku. He hurt rin and took tea with him. He was the one who disguised himself as you and hurt tea." bakura explained.

Sesshomaru's eyes went red with anger. His demonic energy sprang out of him and his hair flew in air. The ground started shaking violently and everyone got as far away from him as possible. Then there was a huge explosion where sesshomaru stood which blinded the guys. They covered their eyes and when the smoke cleared, there was a giant hole, as if a bomb had dropped there, where sesshomaru had been standing. He, however, was missing.

"Holy shit. What the hell was that?" joey said.

"The demon lord is very angry." Miroku said.

"Of course he is." A voice from behind them spoke. It was jaken. "Rin was hurt and tea has been taken away by naraku."

"What is he going to do now?" tristen asked jaken.

"By the looks if it, there's gonna be bloodshed. A lot of it. I have never seen lord sesshomaru this angry before. The look in his eyes told that he was gonna kill naraku." Jaken explained.

"What was all the blast about?" duke asked.

"That was his energy. Lord sesshomaru is a very powerful demon, even more powerful then naraku. But he also possesses the strength to control that awesome power. What you just experienced is a slight loss of control." Jaken said.

"Slight? Then what is complete?" joey asked.

"All life forms for kilometers may be erased if that happens."

"Holy shit, I knew that guy was strong, but this." tristen said in amazement.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to rescue tea?" seto said irritated by the conversation.

"We do, but we don't know where naraku is." Inuyasha said.

"Seemed like sesshomaru knew it pretty well." bakura said.

"Then we should follow him." joey said.

"But we can't. He is too fast even for me to follow." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"We could always follow the trail of destruction he left behind." Yami said, pointing at the trail of burnt trees and destroyed land.

"Good idea." Miroku said. "Let's go."

"Wait, we have to do something with these injured people." Duke said pointing to fainted kagome, rin, and conscious mokuba and barely conscious sango.

"Take them into kaede's hut. She will take care of them." Inuyasha suggested and the rest agreed. The picked up the people and carried them inside.

"Mokuba, I want you to stay here, in this hut." seto sternly said to mokuba.

"But I want to go with you seto." Mokuba whined.

"It is dangerous out there mokuba." yami said.

"But I'd be safer with you guys." Mokuba reasoned.

"No you won't. You will stay here." Seto said in a final tone. "And I'll make sure you're safe."

They all stepped outside the hut. Seto drew a card and summoned it.

"Blue eyes white dragon, come forth." He commanded. Through the flashing whiter light appeared the magnificent beast, amazing everyone. "Blue eyes, guard this hut and my brother at all costs." Seto commanded and the beast roared in obedience.

"Tristen and duke, I think you should stay back as well, to take care of these people." Yami said and they nodded.

"Okay guys, let's go kick some naraku ass." Joey said.

"Well miroku, this is what we've been waiting for." Inuyasha said to miroku. "

"Yes." He replied thoughtfully. "But I can't help but think that the worst is to come."

* * *

review.


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Sesshomaru flew through the woods, eyes blazing with anger. 'How dare naraku play such a trick on me?' he thought. 'He will pay with his life. I will kill him for hurting rin and tea.' As Naraku's scent strengthened, sesshomaru knew he was close to the castle. He increased his pace and soon stood before the castle where the hideous demon resided.

Sesshomaru expected kaugra to be there to stop him, but no one greeted him. He stepped forward and hundreds of demons attacked him. It seemed like naraku had prepared quite a welcoming party for him. Too bad, it would end up being a funeral for him. Sesshomaru slashed the demons with his claws and sword. The sooner he was finished with them, the sooner he would get to naraku.

The gang also approached the location. Inuyasha was running, along with kouga who showed up. Miroku was sitting on kirara with bakura. Yami and joey were sitting on the curse of dragon and seto sat on his blue eyes alone. Since seto was the highest of them all, he could see what was up in front.

"There is a group of demons ahead." He informed the others.

"Naraku must be trying to keep sesshomaru away from the castle." Miroku said.

"We must hurry. He may need our help." yami said and they increased their pace.

* * *

Sesshomaru was getting tired to killing those weak demons. They were keeping him away from naraku and this irritated him. It was time to end this and let naraku know who was he messing with. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, as the air around him started to swirl like a tornado. The demons stopped and moved back. Immense amount of energy radiated from the tornado and the demons knew what was coming. They started to run away in all directions to save their lives but never got a chance. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and all the energy around him engulfed the area in a deafening explosion. When the smoke cleared, not even small bits of demons would be recognized.

With that done, sesshomaru continued towards the castle, but stopped some distance away. The gang approached him and stood behind him. He didn't bother to even glance at them to acknowledge their presence. He drew his sword and slashed in the air. White flash moved towards the castle and just as sesshomaru expected, hit the barrier, forming an opening. Sesshomaru quickly stepped in before it closed again. Then, without stopping for a second, he walked forward.

"Damn that sesshomaru. He did that on purpose. He thinks he is so cool, but I'll show him." inuyasha said grumpily and drew tetsaiga. He charged towards the barrier and struck it, but nothing happened.

"What the hell? It should have been destroyed." Inuyasha said, completely shocked.

"It's Naraku's barrier you stupid mutt. A half-demon like you can't break it." Kouga said.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I should break you instead." Inuyasha said turning to face kouga. Both growled but miroku interrupted.

"You can fight later. Right now, we have to figure out a way to enter the castle."

"Blue eyes, attack." From above them, seto yelled. The beast aimed a huge lightening blast at the barrier but still no use. They all tried one by one, but the barrier wasn't even scratched. Inside, sesshomaru was fighting more demons.

"This is not working." Joey said, hopelessly.

"Because we are attacking it individually. If we attack it together, we may be able to break it." Yami suggested.

"Let's try that." bakura said. "Okay dark Necrofear, attack." He commanded his monster.

"Jinzo attack." Joey yelled.

"You too dark magician." Yami said.

"Blue eyes, white lightening attack." Seto yelled.

"Wind scar." Inuyasha said. All these attacks hit the barrier at one spot and it cracked. Before it could reform again, the gang rushed in.

"I knew we could do it." Joey said happily.

By that time, sesshomaru had destroyed every one of Naraku's demons. He was tired of Naraku's games.

"Naraku, step outside and face your demise." He said. A dark chuckle filled the air.

"Why don't you find me lord sesshomaru?" naraku said. "Destroy the castle and you will destroy me with it."

But sesshomaru couldn't do that. Tea was somewhere in the castle and an attack might hurt her. Naraku knew that and was using it to his advantage.

"Come out you slime ball. We are here to kick some ass and your smelly one would do just fine." Joey yelled.

"Are you scared, now that you know you are going to die?" inuyasha taunted. Naraku laughed again.

"I am not here to play games naraku. Prolonging your death only makes it more slow and painful." Sesshomaru said.

"Such anger. Why? Is it because you realized you are no different then your half demon brother? You have been fooled like him, and with the same trick too. You really are brothers." Naraku said laughing. Sesshomaru's anger increased, if it was even possible.

"Never compare me to that weakling." Sesshomaru said in a deadly tone. Inuyasha grumbled behind him, but he paid no attention. Naraku laughed again and appeared before them. He wasn't wearing the baboon skin, but was in his real form.

"Hello sesshomaru. Long time no see." Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"Where is tea?" sesshomaru asked in a serious tone.

"She is inside. Are you here to take her with you? I don't think she wants to come." Naraku said.

"And why won't she?" joey asked.

"She had a change of heart and would rather stay here, with me."

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said in a warning tone.

"Tea would never want to be near someone like you." yami said.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. So why don't I call her out here. Then she'll tell you herself." Naraku said and tea appeared from the castle.

"Tea, you okay? What did that creep did to you?" bakura asked. Tea glared at them.

"Don't say anything about naraku." She said, shocking everyone.

"Tea, what are you saying?" seto asked, not believing his ears.

"I am tired of being with you. You all lie to me. And you sesshomaru, you nearly killed me. It was naraku who saved Me." tea said.

"No tea, it was naraku who tricked you. He took the shape of sesshomaru to trick you." miroku said.

"You expect me to believe that? I know this is another one of your lies." Tea said.

"Tea, please, he's messed with your mind. Snap out of it." Seto said.

"I am perfectly fine. And I am not leaving him. I love him." she said, holding Naraku's arm in a loving manner.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed, except sesshomaru.

"Have you lost your mind?" inuyasha yelled.

"No, but I have lost my heart to him. I love him and nothing is going to change that." tea said determinedly.

"Release her of your control naraku. I know you took over her mind." Joey said, remembering battle city and marik.

"What are you saying?" kouga muttered.

"He took over her mind and told her to say all this." joey explained.

"But look at her eyes joey, they are not blank. They are the same. She is in her senses and knows what she is saying." Yami said.

"But then why would she say all that?" bakura wondered.

"I don't know and I don't care. We are gonna free her and kill naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Tea, get away from him." sesshomaru ordered her, but she only held on tightly.

"No, I'm not leaving him." she said. Naraku wrapped his arm around her waist possessively and smirked.

"Seems to me that she has made her decision. And a wise one too." He said and his tongue came out to lick her neck. Tea closed her eyes in pleasure. This angered sesshomaru and the gang to no extent.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru yelled and attacked him with this sword. His blast moved towards naraku but he didn't move. A smirk formed on his lips as tea stood before hit to shield him. Everyone's eyes became wide.

"Blue eyes, go." Seto yelled before the blast hit tea. Blue eyes stood before them and took the attack. It was destroyed in an instant.

"Think before you do anything sesshomaru. Tea's life is at stake here." Yami yelled to the demon lord.

"What else can we do? If we attack naraku, tea would defend him and we can't hurt her." miroku said.

"Damn that naraku, he made sure he is safe." Inuyasha grumbled.

"He is low, using a girl as a shield." Seto mumbled.

"There must be some way we can kill him without hurting tea." bakura thought desperately.

"How did he do that to tea? She is not naïve and wouldn't believe his lies. Then what?" yami wondered.

Suddenly, an arrow, glowing in pink shot past them and hit tea in the back.

"No, tea." joey yelled as she fell on the ground.

"Kagome?" miroku wondered.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said staring at the priestess holding the bow.

* * *

so, kikyo showed up. and she hit tea? what's gonna heppen next. review and i'll tell you.


	10. Chap 10

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh or inuyasha."

"talk"

'thought'

* * *

Suddenly, an arrow, glowing in pink shot past them and hit tea in the back.

"No, tea." joey yelled as she fell on the ground.

"Kagome?" miroku wondered.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said staring at the priestess holding the bow.

"She killed tea." bakura said in shock.

"No, that can't be." Seto mumbled slowly.

"She didn't. Look." Inuyasha pointed out. The arrow in tea's back was glowing pink.

"NO. This can't be. I won't let it happen." Naraku said, horrified by the situation. He reached to grab the arrow but as soon as he touched it, he withdrew his hand. It had burnt his hand.

"You should know better then to touch the purifying arrow naraku." Kikyo said as she walked towards tea. Naraku tried to stop her but sesshomaru grabbed his throat and threw him away. Kikyo sat besides tea and pulled the glowing arrow, along with the piece of jewel shard that was embedded in her back.

"Don't you get tired of using the same tricks again and again?" kikyo asked the shocked naraku.

"Why kikyo?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I refuse to let another kikyo to be born." Kikyo said and walked away.

Naraku gulped as the guys encircled him. He knew he would never be able to fight and beat them all. He was doomed. His demons had been slaughtered by sesshomaru and the rest were too scared to appear and help him. Kaugra had disappeared as well, leaving him alone to defend himself. He looked up to stare into the dangerous eyes of the demon lord that carried no emotion. Yami stood to his left, followed by joey, bakura, seto, kouga, inuyasha and miroku. He was surrounded with no way out. Inuyasha flashed his sword and got ready to strike. The guy's monsters roared as well.

"Where are you going to hide now naraku?" inuyasha taunted.

"You have no where left to run." Yami said with his dark magician standing beside him.

"This ends here. Now you'll pay for hurting my brother." Seto said and drew a card. "Blue eyes, come out." He yelled and another blue eyes appeared since his last one was sacrificed to save tea.

"Dude, how many of those do you have?" kouga asked in amazement and seto only smirked. His beast took its place above Naraku's head, hovering in the air.

"Now, attack." They all yelled in unison. Inuyasha attacked with his wind scar. Sesshomaru used his sword, miroku used his wind tunnel and kouga threw a kick tornado. Naraku's eyes went wide as the attacks hit him.

"NO. This can't be. I can't die. This can't end like this." He yelled as his body slowly dissolved, until nothing remained.

The guys then turned their attention back to tea. Yami rested her head in his lap and gently patted her cheek. Tea groaned and slowly sat up.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh tea, thank God you're okay. You were under Naraku's control. He kidnapped you, but we managed to defeat him." yami said as relief flooded his features.

"Oh guys, thank you so much." She said and hugged them, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just glad that things are back to normal, especially you tea." bakura said with a smile.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked.

"You said you loved naraku. You even hugged him and protected him." joey said with a disgusted face.

"Eww." Tea made a face and everyone laughed.

Sesshomaru stood away, watching her friends hug her and laugh together. She was safe. It was nice to see a smile back on her face. He started walking towards her, but when she spotted him, all color drained from her face and she backed away, scared of his presence. He stopped dead in his tracks, realizing that she was still scared of him. Even though his face displayed no emotion, that simple action hurt him more then any injury he ever had. He didn't say a word to justify himself. Instead, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Tea sat in the hut along with the rest of the gang. Jaken had walked out the moment he heard that the battle was over and sesshomaru was somewhere in the woods. He hadn't gone to battle. He was instructed by sesshomaru to stay and protect rin. Also, jaken had clear instructions to get the medicine for rin. Jaken hadn't let kaede touch rin, also specific orders of the demon lord.

The gang had told tea about Naraku's plan along the way. And she now knew that it was naraku and not sesshomaru. She felt guilty for doubting sesshomaru and reacting the way she did when she saw him, after he came to rescue her. But she really was scared. A look at sesshomaru's face brought back those horrible memories and caused her to shudder in fear. What was she to do now? She was scared of him, but at the same time she loved him.

"I have managed a lock on our frequency. I can make the portal so we can leave." Seto said, breaking her chain of thoughts. She nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?" yami asked her.

"I'm going to see sesshomaru." She replied.

"Are you sure? Maybe you shouldn't." bakura said thoughtfully, recalling her reaction from before.

"I have to… before I leave this place." She said and walked out. On her way, she found jaken coming back with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter jaken?" she asked.

"Lord sesshomaru said he wanted to be alone." Jaken said and swiftly walked away. Tea frowned and walked towards the demon lord.

She spotted him standing alone. She slowly walked up to him.

"Hi." She slowly whispered. He didn't turn around and she was relived. She didn't want to scream in fear at the memory again.

"I just came here to say thank you. I know it wasn't you. And I'm sorry that I doubted you." she said. He remained as still as possible. She sighed.

"We… we are leaving. Seto has opened the portal to my world." He didn't even flinch or respond in any way. Tears welled up in her eyes. She moved forward and slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll never forget you. I'll always love you." she whispered and ran away from him.

Sesshomaru sighed and followed her. He wanted to see her one last time before she left forever. After the incident today, he had done a lot of thinking and had made his decision. He just hoped everyone else agreed with him as well.

Tea and the gang said their goodbyes to inuyasha and the rest. Kagome was very disappointed since she never got to show them how good she was in combat. If she hadn't been injured, she would have been the one to get all the praises kikyo was getting from joey, bakura and yami. After hugging sango, tea went to the sleeping rin. She was asleep and tea didn't bother to wake her up. She would definitely try to stop her and it was already hard for tea to leave. She bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. After that, she stepped out of the hut and joined her friends.

Seto opened the portal and everyone stepped in, one by one. Tea was the last one left. Before entering, her eyes scanned the area for sesshomaru but she couldn't find him. She couldn't see him but she knew he could and was watching her. Swallowing the tears, she stepped inside as the portal closed, separating her from them forever.

* * *

Rin woke up and looked around. 'Where is everybody?' she wondered and got out of the hut. That's when she saw tea stepping in the portal and realized that tea was leaving forever. She ran towards the portal, yelling and screaming at tea to not leave. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from moving any further. Rin looked up to see sesshomaru standing with an expressionless face.

"Why lord sesshomaru?" rin asked with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because…" the demon lord started, "she didn't belong here rin. She was not of this world."

* * *

tada. the end. what do you think? should i continue the story or stop. i can bring her back toinuyasha world or have inuyasha gang go into yugioh world. review and let me know.


End file.
